Love Conquers All
by klaroline-heart
Summary: I Love Dean and Haley they are the perfect paring so i have done a selection of One Shots and two parters..please R&R UPDATED
1. Deans for the Taking

**I decided to try my luck at doing something on Haley/Dean and Peyton/Sam **

**Please be kind**

**All Characters Belong to One tree hill/Supernatural **(_Though i wish the Winchester Brothers where mine hehe_)

I t had been three long months since Haley had spoken to Dean she had awaited his phone call for the first month always sitting by the phone, He promised he would come back to her she even remembered them making Love and him telling her he loved her. Lately she had given up hope on Dean ever coming back to Tree Hill. There was suddenly a knock at the door that pulled her out of her thoughts of Dean, when she answered the door she was meet with a soaked right through, red puffy eyed Peyton she had been crying, Haley pulled her into a hug and closed the door behind her before she started to talk "Peyton, what's the matter hunny?" Haley asked with concern in her voice hoping that nothing had happened t one of the Winchester Brothers. "Sam, Sam broke up with me. He said he needed space" Peyton sobbed into her hands Haley just wrapped her friend in a tight hug and let the tears fall from both of their eyes when suddenly she jumped up and grabbed her phone " how dare he, i am going to hunt those Winchester brothers down they won't need to be worry about those stupid demons when they get the wrath of Haley James and Peyton Sawyer" she Yelled as she kept dialling Deans Cell only to get the answer phone, when Peyton looked shocked and just burst into giggles she didn't realise Haley was serious until she saw Haley grab her coat and a duffel bag and throw a big handful of clothes into it. "Hales what are you doing? Have you got a death wish or something?" Peyton looked at her best friend through her blotchy red eyes. Haley just looked at her friend with a small smile when she spoke she was defiantly serious about this road trip "I am not going to let these Winchester boys mess around with our heads, you do remember my Dad was a Hunter himself he taught me how to give a good fight and besides what can be scarier than facing Dean Winchester himself" she let out a huff and just burst out laughing.

They just grabbed their stuff and got in to Peyton's 1963 Mercury Comet, it was passed down to her when her mum had died it was the only thing she had left to remember her. They drove all night until they got to South Dakota the last they heard the boys where headed this way they hoped they would find them. Haley turned down the radio to speak when she noticed a small Motel of the side of the road "Peyt, we should stop here and get some rest we both need it get a early start in the morning, i need to prepare myself to kick Sam's ass for breaking your heart errgg I am so mad at them" Haley moaned. "You sure you're not just angry Dean hasn't called you yet" Peyton said with a smirk on her lips. "No they are men who properly have Women in different states all over the place, I'm just angry they think we are two innocent girls they can string along" Haley finished then a single tear slid down her cheek. Peyton knew secretly Haley was missing Dean because when Sam rang every two weeks Haley expected a call from Dean but it never happened. They drove into the small motels parking lot when out of the corner of her eye Haley caught a Black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, in her mind she kept thinking it couldn't be Dean but with his job who knew but when she caught a glimpse of a tall shaggy haired figure leaving a room Haley knew it was them. "Peyton stop the car now" Haley yelled Peyton quickly put her foot on the brake to see Haley jump out of the car and walk towards a tall man when she noticed who it was Haley was running towards suddenly Peyton remembered Haley had her Shot gun in the back of her trousers and a knife in one of her boots. She jumped out the driver's side and ran after Haley when she reached her she jumped on her back tackling her to the floor, when Haley freed herself she screamed at Peyton " Let me at him I am going to kick is tall skinny ass I'm telling you let me go Now!" When they looked up they where meet with the shocked expression of Sam Winchester, when suddenly a door opened and a man with a women draped over him looked over his face suddenly dropped when he saw who was on the floor. He was dead. Haley looked up to where the door was only to realise it was Dean, her head was telling her to beat the crap out of him but her heart was breaking inside she just sat there on the floor her head in her hands with Peyton's arm wrapped around her hoping to give her comfort. The boys just looked at the girls on the floor while Haley was sobbing on the floor Sam couldn't help feeling sorry for her, he slowly knelt down on the floor next to the two girls to help when Haley pushed him away "Don't you dare think you can get away with hurting Peyton, She loves you and you end things just like that are you stupid or something? I came here with my Gun and I have a knife in my right boot so if you come anywhere near me I won't hesitate to stab you" Haley said in barely a whisper just looking at his shocked expression. Sam was in utter shock what had happened to the nice Haley James he had meet in tree hill he looked at Peyton who wouldn't even look at him, Sam knew he was stupid Peyton had been the only good thing to happen to him after Jess died. "I'm sorry. Can we at least take this inside girls?" He asked as they began to get up from the floor. "You think I am going anywhere Near Him" Haley pointed at Dean who was still standing in the door way of his motel room. Peyton looked at her friend and just motioned her to move after all they came here to either speak to the boys or get them back. "Come on Hales, let's just see what these pea brains have to say then we get our own room and leave in the morning." A small smile played on Haley's lips. "Ok Peyt, If you say so." They both followed Sam who Pushed Dean inside the room to make way for the girls, when they where in the room Haley and Peyton both sat on one bed and Dean and Sam on the other. Nobody said a word for 1o minutes until Haleys stomach grumbled and everyone laughed. "Peyton do you want to come with me and get some food and we let these two talk?" Sam asked with pleading eyes. Peyton just looked at him and smiled as she turned to Haley who just nodded at her.

After they walked out the door Haley got of the bed and just stood up and paced the small room waiting for Dean to give her answers but nothing came out he was playing the silent card, shouldn't that be her she was so angry she could have just shot him now but she knew deep down she could never hurt him. She was so angry she just couldn't keep it in anymore. "How could you Dean? 3 months ago you tell me you love me, make love to me then leave. I am not one of the hoes you meet on the road Dean i was waiting for you but no call no letter no nothing" She yelled at him all the while he was smirking at her. Haley looked up at him and wiped the tears from her face, when he caught her arm and pulled her to sit down with him. "What do you want me to say I'm sorry i never called, I'm sorry i told you I love you, well I'm not sorry about that because it got me in your pants" he smirked at her but she just punched him smack square in the jaw, she winced at the pain in her knuckles but laughed when she was him holding his face in pain "Don't you dare sit there and tell me your sorry you never called because you where to busy having sex with other women Dean, I'm sorry i believed you loved me i thought i was different to all those girls why didn't you just sleep with Brooke instead she would have let you go" Haley just looked away and Whispered softly to herself "Why do i have to be stupid and fall in love." Although Dean wasn't meant to here the last part he still did he couldn't help but feel guilty truth was he did love Haley, it was the way she looked at him her eyes always sparkled and that smile sent his heart all mushy sometimes he felt like he could have it all but he knew deep down this life wasn't for Haley. "You are not stupid Haley if i could have a normal life it would be with you because i do love you I just thought it would be easier for you to let me go if i didn't call" he said as he saw the pained expression in her eyes. Haley just couldn't understand her Dad was a hunter and he still came home when he had the chance why couldn't she have that with Dean "Dean my Dad was a hunter too but he still came home whenever he had finished a hunt even if it was for 2 days" Dean just looked at haley and laughed "Yeah Haley animal hunting is easy you come home after you've shot a few deer's. I practically live in my car with my brother. I am a hunter Haley, I can't live the whole normal life with a wife and kids and a picket white fence, that just isn't my life." but Haley didn't laugh she looked at him seriously "Dean, My dad hunted what you hunt, I meet Sam and you when you where around 16 but you wouldn't remember me because you where to busy making out with my sister Taylor, Sam knew who I was but I told him not to tell you." Dean looked shocked when he remembered who Haley was she was the nerdy girl with the glasses and the stack of books on the table when John had taken them to see another hunter Jimmy James." Dean just couldn't help laughing, When the door opened to show Peyton and Sam who happened to have his arm around Peyton's waist and a bag full of food in his other arm. "So you finally made up" Haley smiled at them she knew if they just looked for the boys it wouldn't take Sam long to beg Peyton to take him back. "Are we that obvious" Peyton said smiling at Haley hoping her and Dean had sorted things out. "Yeah pretty much, Anyway I'm going to go book a room see you soon Peyt." Haley smiled as she exited the room.

After Haley had got her room key she quickly popped back to the boys room to tell Peyton the room number. She got through the door to the room and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, it wasn't until she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body that she realised she hadn't brought her bag up with her. She entered opened the bathroom door only to see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed with her duffel bag next to him "Forget something?" he smirked pointing towards the bag. Haley was so shocked he was in her room she almost let go of the towel that covered her body. "What are you doing in here Dean, Where is Peyton?" if she was totally honest she didn't mind having Dean in the same room has her but she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet, but he stood up and walked over to her and just looked right into her eyes and smiled as he gently gripped her hips "She wanted alone time with Sammy so instead of finding another room she told me to come here and sleep with you" he all but whispered. Haley just looked at him and smirked "Well I hope the floor outside the door is comfortable for you" and walked over to her bag and went back into the bathroom and pulled out her blue shorts and spaghetti strap top. When she came back into the room she found a smiling topless Dean waiting for her in the bed with his hands behind his head "Well it is to cold outside you don't want me catching my Death do you?" she stood there with her finger to her lips pretending to think when she walked over to the bed and opened the draw on the night stand and pulled out her gun and let Dean get a glimpse of it and put it back in the night stand "Oh no we wouldn't want that besides where would the fun be in letting you die without me being the one to pull the trigger." She laughed as she opened the blankets and slide in next to Dean who turned over to look at her with a pretend pained expression "Ouch that hurt my heart is breaking. You will have to wait your turn though im have a very big hit list everybody wants to kill the Famous Dean Winchester well or sleep with him" he smirked at her and that was it she gripped behind his head and brought his lips to hers and that was it she was his for the taking.

* * *

**_Read and Review Please.. _**


	2. After Tradegy comes a silver lining

**_Another Daley one Shot_**

**_hope you like it.._**

* * *

It had been four long years since Dean had left Haley when he thought she was cheating on him with Tree Hill High's best Basket ball player Nathan Scott, they had been getting close after a tragedy had happened at school and to be honest Dean was scared she was drifting away from him she either stuck her head in school work or her music it had been three months after that Dean finally cracked, it was around 1am that Haley came home it was utter darkness as she turned round to flip the switch she heard Dean "Leave it off, I

'm trying to sleep here" she turned to see Dean sprawled out on the couch with a blanket and a pillow. "What are you doing there Dean" she whispered walking over to sit opposite him, he just looked at her in the still darkness he could still see the lines of her face her beautiful lips and her beautiful brown eyes he let out a sigh "You really don't know do you Haley James, I love you and I want to give you everything you want but I can't if you don't let me in, I saw you with that Nathan kid again today and it is killing me that you can talk to him but not me" he wanted to cry he felt so hurt and angry he just wanted to be the one to comfort her tell her it was going to be ok. She looked at the collage of pictures they had on the wall all the fun times Dean and her had shared, "Dean you weren't there Nathan was he sat next to me while we had a gun pointed in our faces, you have no idea how frightening it was thinking I would never see you or my family again, I love you Dean but you can't help me through this I need to be there with my friends we are going through this together, I'm sorry you feel like I can't talk to you but I need them like they need me" she all but whispered as she began to walk towards the bedroom, she took one last look at Dean and smiled she was eternally grateful she had found him he was everything to her but she just couldn't talk about this her best friend had been murdered in the hallway at that school and Nathan is the only one who understood after all Lucas was his brother. Dean just sat there for an hour before he pulled out his cell and called Sam "Sammy I'm leaving, No you can't come Peyton needs you I'm going to go and stay with Uncle Bobby for a while see if he has any cars that need looking at, Yeah you too Sammy speak soon." After Dean had ended the call he walked into his bedroom to see if Haley was still awake, there she was in all her beauty asleep on his side so he laid down beside her thinking things over when she gently pulled him to her "I'm sorry Baby, I love you" she whispered softly all the while placing soft kisses all over his face. Dean flipped over so he was on top of Haley he needed to feel her there he needed to feel like she needed him so he slowly began undressing her waiting for her to stop him but she didn't and before long they were making love for the first time in three long months he had missed this closeness with her he missed the warmth of her body under his.

The next morning Haley had woken with a small smile on her lips her first smile in a long time she rolled over expecting Dean to be by her side but instead she found a small note, she opened the note and slowly began to read it

_Haley,_

_I cannot keep going on like we are I Love you with all my heart, I've gone to stay with some friends for a while to clear my head when you're ready to talk I'll be there but for now you need to heal and it kills me to see you healing with Nathan. I'm Sorry _

_Love Dean x_

Haley lay on the bed for an hour just crying in a ball she wanted to open up to Dean but she weren't ready just yet. She decided to get changed and go for a walk when she had finally stopped walking she was outside Peyton's front door she gently knocked not wanting to go in uninvited like she always did, when the door opened showing Sam he just looked at Haley and pulled her into a tight hug he knew Dean had gone without telling Haley the look in her eyes proved it when suddenly Peyton came downstairs to see her best friend in tears gripping hold of Sam like there was no tomorrow when Haley looked at Peyton she finally spoke "He left me , Dean left all because I was grieving for Lucas in my own way and I was with Nathan" she was finally tackled by Peyton who held her in a tight hug and just let her sob when finally Sam opened his mouth "I know where he has gone, well at least where he told me he was going ." The girls just looked at him when Peyton finally smiled at her boyfriend and her friend "Well you better go and try bring that idiot brother of yours home, can't he see that him doing this is just making the recovery for Haley a lot more difficult" Sam just smiled at Peyton and knew it was going to be hard to explain but he knew Dean needed time to heal as well. "Babe, Just let him have his space I think he needs 2 clear his head and realize what he is doing is stupid, give him a month he will be back" he said trying to reassure Haley and a tiny bit himself.

4 months later

Haley was living in the apartment on her own since Dean had left, He hadn't even called at all Sam had contacted Dean but he just kept saying he wasn't ready yet. Haley was 7 months pregnant she hadn't noticed until a month after Dean had left when she finally went to the doctors holding Peyton's hand they did a ultrasound and she discovered she was already four months pregnant she conceived before Lucas was killed but hadn't noticed until her stomach swelled up in her fourth month. Now Haley was getting ready to become a mum with help from Sam and Peyton she had re decorated her apartment and brought all the furniture she needed for a newborn. She was half way through a new song she was writing when she felt a small pain in her heart she grabbed the house phone and decided to try ringing Dean it was on the fourth ring when finally somebody answered "Hello" she felt her throat tighten it was his voice she just ended the call because she knew she couldn't speak, so she rang Peyton and asked her and Sam to come round she needed them. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner when they arrived Peyton went straight to Haley put her arm around her and smiled "What's up Hale's?" Haley looked at Peyton and was shocked was she that obvious she just smiled back and looked at Sam who already knew what was coming "Ok, I think it's time to bring Dean home" he looked at Haley and she just nodded, Hel took Peyton's car keys and left. Peyton stayed with Haley and helped finish making dinner, while they ate Haley suddenly burst out laughing "Do you remember the first date we had with Dean and Sam?" Haley asked Peyton who suddenly started giggling as well "Yeah, oh my gosh that was so funny you and Sam where so scared of the clown as we walked through the fair, but the rides where funny especially seeing Deans face. That was a good night" Haley and Peyton sat down going through memories they had with the boys right through until 2am when they finally decided to retreat to Haley's bed.

It was 4am when Haley woke Peyton up crying "What's wrong Haley?" Peyton looked at her friend who just gave a weak smile and held her stomach "Peyton, I think I need to get to the Hospital. I'm having pain and I'm scared" Peyton quickly jumped out of the bed put on her shoes and grabbed Haley's Hospital bag then came round to the other side to help Haley stand up when suddenly a gush of water came from between Haley's legs "That wasn't good" Peyton said looking at her worried friend "Right Haley's we are going to have to hurry to the hospital, just in case your ready to deliver" Haley just nodded and held on to Peyton when the pain got a little more intense. When they finally got a room and Haley was breathing through her contractions when she screamed "I need Dean, Peyton I need him now where are they call them again" Peyton pulled out her Cell and rang the Sam again he finally picked up "Sam she's nearly ready she is screaming for Dean where are you guys? Ok see you then" Peyton looked at Haley who suddenly gripped her hand "there nearly here about 15 minutes away don't panic he will be here" Peyton tried reassuring her friend, the doctor looked at Peyton so Haley wouldn't notice and shock his head that was when Peyton knew Dean wasn't going to make it, when they heard shouting in the Hall "Haley where is she Haley James, No I won't calm down I'm about to become an dad and my girl is sitting in a room without me there" the girls knew that voice straight away Peyton stood up and walked to the door and saw Dean down the corridor with Sam trying to calm him down "Dean, Sam she's here" they both looked to see Peyton, Dean ran like no tomorrow and straight past Peyton who exited the room to leave Haley and Dean to share this special moment alone when she just held onto Sam and was thankful they arrived.

Haley was ready to push when Dean finally entered the room she just smiled a weak smile and he went straight over to her and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry I left baby, I am never leaving you again" he smiled as she gripped his hand and began pushing finally after 5 long minutes of pushing James Samuel Lucas Winchester was placed in her arms and for the first time in 8 months she finally felt complete.

* * *

**_Read & Review Please..x_**


	3. Love Connection

Hey i just wrote a new one shot i like it but i think if i had the time this would have made a better story.

I'm hoping you like it but please take a look

I own nothing they all belong to One Tree Hill/ Supernatural

* * *

Sam had meet Haley when they were at Stanford he was studying Law and she was studying to become a English teacher. Her best friend Jess kept pestering Haley to go on a date with Sam after the 50 messages Sam had sent her, Sam was the perfect guy for Haley but she was still caught up over her ex husband Nathan Scott silly Haley thought he would wait for her at the end of her tour with the Wreckers but no Nathan had started dating Brooke it killed Haley when she went back to tree hill to see one of her best friends holding hands with her soon to be ex husband so Haley made a clean break once she graduated she went straight to Stanford and made friends with Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore, Jess was her roommate and by the 2nd year Haley, Sam and jess put money together and started renting a two bedroom apartment. Sam and Haley had been together a year when he finally dropped to one knee in the middle of one of their classes and asked her to marry him, Haley couldn't help but jump into Sam's arms he was fixing the broken shell of the once famous Haley James. Dean wasn't there for their wedding he was busy going through a divorce with his wife Cassie they hit a hurdle in their marriage and Dean couldn't take the fighting anymore he would always be at a bar getting drunk and ending up walking in at 3am but one day he just up and left her and never looked back.

Dean was on his way home from work when his phone rang picked it up from the seat next to him looking at the caller Id and smiled he flipped open the phone and put it to his ear "Hello baby, what's up?" he could hear the screaming in the back ground "How long you going to be? "_Jamie Samuel Winchester don't you dare touch that_" Sorry Dean I have to go but drive safely, I love you" with that the line went dead sure as anything that boy was a handful she always told Dean he reminded her of him. Dean got to the house and parked on the driveway no sooner he opened the door he had a small blond boy running towards him "Daddy" Jamie shouted as he ran and jumped into Dean's arms "Hey Kiddo, how was school?" Dean just looked at his boy and kissed the top of his head "It was ok daddy mummy made our favourite chocolate chip cookies and she has a big surprise for you" he said as he pointed towards the door when he noticed his wife standing there smiling, Dean gently settled Jamie on the floor and walked straight up to the beauty who stole his heart 6 years ago.

He picked Haley up bridal style and carried her over the thresh hold "Baby, you never seize to amaze me five years of marriage and your still beautiful" he whispered into her ear as he settled her onto the floor. She turned to look into Deans emerald green eyes and slowly leaned up to kiss his lips firmly and wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled them into his hair, although he had only been gone since 8am she still missed him all day. Dean went into the kitchen to see what Jamie was doing when he noticed the plate of cookies freshly baked on the counter and Jamie sitting next to them with a cheeky grin on his face "Daddy these cookies are the greatest because mummy baked them with love and i helped bake them" Dean couldn't help but smile at Jamie he always did have a nice heart he was about to grab a cookie when Haley tapped his hand he looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes but she stood her ground "No boys dinner is ready you have to eat dinner before cookies" she looked at Jamie who gave her his best puppy dog eyes as well. After they ate Haley went to bath Jamie after he was settled in bed Dean went into sit with him when Jamie asked him a difficult question "Daddy, Why don't we see Uncle Sam? I remember going to Nanny and Grandpa Winchester's and Uncle Sam being there but he never comes here when grandpa and nanny come" Dean looked at his son he couldn't believe how aware of his family life he was, He didn't know how to explain the situation with Sam until he came out with a different version of events "Uncle Sam and Daddy had a big argument before you were born and Uncle Sam has never been able to forgive Daddy" Jamie looked at his dad and saw the sadness in his eyes and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek "Daddy I love you and one day Uncle Sam will love you again too" Dean couldn't help smiling at his little boys wise words. "Goodnight Jamie, love you son." He smiled as Haley walked into the room "Goodnight Baby, sleep tight love you" she kissed the top of Jamie's head as he slowly drifted off to sleep then she turned to Dean and held out her hand for him to take, as they walked out of the room and headed towards there room Haley turned around and pinned Dean to the wall kissing him deeply and never letting go he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and walked towards their bedroom and settled her on the bed and made love to her over and over again.

The next morning Haley and Dean where packing up Jamie's overnight bag to take to Mary and John's house he stayed there once a month so Haley and Dean could have a weekend alone together. Dean went and strapped Jamie in the Impala and got into the driver's seat waiting for Haley to lock up, when Haley entered the car he turned on the radio and pulled out of the drive way and started their journey to his parent's house. Haley couldn't help but hope Sam wasn't there she still hadn't spoke to him in 6 years since the day she told him she was in love with his brother. Dean looked at his wife thanking the lord he had her in his arms every night but a part of him deep inside felt guilty for taking Sam's wife as his own he loved Sam always will but the connection he felt with Haley was strong it was like an electrical pull or the gravity from underneath him disappeared he knew she was his reason for living, John begged him to leave her alone but he couldn't resist her the worst part was not only disobeying his father's orders but he promised Sam he would always look out for him but this time he took what Sam loved for himself. When they arrived at Dean's parent's house they got out and Dean unstrapped Jamie so he could run over to John who was waiting on the door step with his arms open wide for his grandson "Hey buddy, you want to come help Grandpa clean the car?" John said looking at Jamie in his arms "Sure Grandpa but I have to go give Nanny a kiss or she will be upset" he said as john put him down to run off to Mary, he turned to see Dean and Haley walking up the garden path "Hey Son, Haley. How are things at home and work?" Dean kissed Haley on the cheek as she walked into the house to see if Mary needed help with dinner "Yeah Dad things are good, business is going ok, Haley's best friend Lucas just entered a partnership with me at the garage" John was proud of his son and the life he built for himself. "That's good Son, well i better go get Jamie if he's going to help clean the car" as he walked away a car pulled up Dean turned around to see Sam get out of the car and walk round to the passenger side and a girl with long blond hair got out, Dean was going to crack one of his jokes when he realised it was a bad idea after the first girl he brought home he stole her for himself so instead he walked into the house to find Haley. Sam walked into the house and saw that everybody was in the dining room "Hey everybody, this is my fiancée Peyton." Everyone looked there way and Haley's face dropped when she saw who it was. Dean thought she was jealous so he stormed out the door into the living room Haley looked at Peyton and just smiled "Hey Peyton, how have you been? I missed you girl, but if you can excuse me I have to go see to my idiotic Husband" she smiled quickly after hugging her old high school friend. Dean was standing in the living room with a bottle of beer in his had pacing the room when he turned to see who came through the door he looked at her with a cold glare "Jealous of Sammy's new girl are you" he said looking away from her she just walked up to him looked into his face and slapped him hard around the face "For your information she was my High school friend she dated Nathan before we married, I love you Dean Winchester if I didn't I wouldn't be carrying our second child" Haley felt so angry that Dean could accuse her of being Jealous. Dean stood there shocked Haley slapped him and that he was going to be a dad again after she left the room Sam entered looking at Dean and just smiled "Well Dean that's what you get for pissing of Haley James, she's sweet but man can she punch like a man" Dean looked in utter shock was his baby brother talking to him "Yeah I know that's why I try not to piss her off too much, congratulation's man I'm happy for you" Dean smiled handing his brother another beer from the table in front of him, Sam looked at Dean and smiled "Yeah man Peyton's great but I'm trying not to let this one near you not after my last wife ran off with you" he smirked at his big brother who looked at him with saddened eyes "I'm sorry Sammy, I really am. I didn't realise how much I truly loved her" Sam looked at his big brother and smiled he knew they were sorry he just had a long time getting over it "its ok man. I know she loves you besides if you had never fallen in love with her you wouldn't have that beautiful boy out there and I would never have meet Peyton believe me I know what you mean now about the way you loved Haley back then." Dean smiled at his baby brother he was glad he had finally forgiven him, Dean walked into the dining room to find his mum, Haley and Peyton all helping cook dinner when Dean came up behind his wife and kissed her cheek "Baby I'm sorry. I am so happy were having another baby and Jamie is going to love having a brother or sister. I love you Haley James Winchester" he whispered into his wife's ear. Once they had eaten dinner Dean decided to grab everybody's attention at the dinner table "Well I just wanted to say I'm glad I have my Mum and Dad here and my Baby Brother Sammy and his soon to be wife Peyton, Most of all I am grateful that Haley entered my life and became my wife but most of all I love my baby boy Jamie and I am Happy because Haley and Myself are having another baby, you make me the happiest I have ever Been Haley James Winchester I love you" He smiled at his wife and kissed her softly as a tear slide down her cheek. Jamie looked at his Dad and smiled "I knew you would like mummy's surprise" Dean smiled at his son and couldn't believe he was so lucky to have his family.

* * *

_**Please Read & Review**_


	4. When life Breaks you down

_**Dean and Haley new one up. hope you guys like it because i think this one was the hardest one to write **_

* * *

Brooke was playing pool with Dean and Sam was talking to Peyton and Haley about college, Haley dreamed of going to Stanford for as long as she could remember so with his previous attendance there he was happy to recommend it. Haley looked past Sam and noticed Dean staring at her and smiling she couldn't work out what he was staring at her for until she noticed Brooke adjust her gaze to Haley and her face fell she had been trying to get Dean's attention all night but his eyes were on Haley the whole time they were talking and playing pool. Typical all guys go for the girl next door type she thought. Haley was smiling back not knowing what else to do she felt a strong force pushing her towards Dean so suddenly she just got up from the bar stool and walked to Dean still looking into his eyes, that was the moment she realised she was in love for the first time with Dean Winchester.

2 years after they first meet Haley and Dean got married it was the happiest day of their life's no feeling would change how they felt that was until Dean's ex girlfriend Lisa came back on the scene with his Son Ben.

Haley had been so angry with Dean for letting Lisa into their life's because they shared a son it Just reminded Haley of the one thing they had lost their own Son Adam he was 6 months old when he had died the hospital put it down to Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. It killed Haley inside but watching Dean play happy families with Lisa and his son Ben hurt her more because Dean had dealt with Adam's death and she felt like he had forgotten him. If it weren't for Sam and Peyton she would never have even survived living after Adam died. Haley was folding the washing in the kitchen when Dean walked in with a huge smile on his face "Wow, Ben is a great Kid he gets so much from me it is unbelievable he has my eyes and my smile its and amazing feeling Hales. Watching him while we were talking about music was awesome he just lit up every time I mentioned a band he liked." Haley felt the tears slid down her face but the sadness was soon replaced with anger "Damn it Dean, I don't want to hear about your father son bonding with Ben he is Your Son remember I don't have a son remember, Our Son Adam Samuel Winchester is buried 6ft under the ground in the cemetery in case you forgot. What about our Son Dean he had your eyes and your smile god he even had you nose " Haley shouted looking at Dean as he put his head down now feeling guilty for mentioning Ben "I'm sorry Hale's I didn't mean it. I love Adam he will always be in my heart but Ben is here now and I want to make up for the times I missed in his life. I just want to feel like a dad again Haley I'm sorry if that upsets you" he looked at Haley who just stood there in disbelief he wanted to feel like a dad again what about her. "What about me Dean I want to feel like a Mom again but I can't even look or think about another baby while Adam is gone he was my world Dean I loved him the sun shone from him and it brightened up my day. I haven't even written a song since the day he died Dean I can't remember the last time I set foot in his nursery before I break down" Haley just sobbed as Dean walked over to put his arms around her but Haley shoved him away "Don't tell me your thinking about changing Adams nursery into a room for Ben so he can stay with you, because we both know we don't have another room" Dean looked at Haley and his face suddenly fell "Yes, I was and now I feel ashamed of even thinking about it. I'm sorry Hales" Haley looked at him her mouth wide open in shock she just lunged at him punching him in the chest and screaming "How Dare you Dean. Adam was our son and your quick to replace him now you want to give up his nursery for your son, do you realise how much I hate and resent you right now" she just pulled away from Dean and grabbed her coat and the Keys for the Impala she didn't care if the car was his baby but she needed to see her baby she felt like she owed Adam an explanation for his Daddy not visiting or that his Daddy had another son. Dean looked to see his keys missing he ran outside to see Haley pulling of the drive in his Impala he could only do one thing and ring the only person who would understand what it feels like to lose someone you love Sam.

Haley was sitting next to the tiny Headstone that had a small angel on the corner of it the scripture read Adam Samuel Winchester beloved Son Nephew, Grandson Born 16.04.09 Died 21.10.09 forever gone but always in our hearts. Haley broke down in tears as she began to speak to her son "Hey Baby its Momma today would have been your 1st birthday. I think about you everyday but today is special for me because it's the day I remember you being placed in my arms for the 1st time and I was truly happy. I know Daddy misses you to but I think he has finally let you go, you have a big brother Ben who has healed daddy's heart. Momma wishes she could understand but you are my only baby and i can't forget your eyes because they were the same as your daddy's and your cute smile" Haley just let the tears flow as she sat there talking to her son when she heard footsteps on the ground behind her. She turned to see Sam Winchester with a sad smile but he held a small cup cake with a number one Candle on top "I thought you might want to wish him a happy birthday" Haley smiled at Sam and patted the ground next to her for Sam to sit down "I thought I was the only one who remembered, Dean is so busy with Ben and Lisa these days he hardly notices I'm around and worst of we argued today. Of all the days Sam he forgets his son's birthday" Haley just sobbed as Sam held her tight he grabbed the lighter from his pocket with his free hand and grabbed the small cup cake ready to light the candle "Hale's do you want to wish your son a happy birthday" she smiled up at him and help the cup cake while Sam lit the candle and the both sang "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, Dear Adam" Haley blew out the candle and gave a small smile to Sam. "I think we should do this every year to remember the day he was born we should come here and sing Happy birthday to him, I think he would have liked it Sam" Sam just nodded and thought about all the birthday's his own Mom had missed she had missed his 1st birthday the most special of them all, He was probably stuck in some motel somewhere or at one of his dads friends houses while his dad was on a hunt but now he had a normal life with Peyton he felt right for once after leaving Stanford and after Jess's Death he felt complete because Peyton had a similar hardship as him because like she always said "People Always Leave" but he wanted to always be there for her and never lose her. Haley looked at Sam who was deep in thought and she knew he was thinking about Peyton. "Hey Sammy. Do you mind giving me and Haley a minute?" They both turned around to see Dean looking down at the pair rubbing the back of his neck. Sam looked at Haley who just nodded he gave her a small squeeze of her shoulder and walked over to his brother and smiled as he walked away.

Haley just sat on the floor still numb from all the tears she had shed "I'm sorry Hale's I forgot what day it was it totally slipped my mind, It don't mean I don't miss him though" Dean looked over at Haley who had a tear slip down her cheek she just moved away from his touch. She was angry at him she didn't need his pity for these tears because they were tears for her baby boy and her broken marriage. "What do you want me to say Dean? Its ok you forgot your son's birthday because you have a new son to occupy your mind, I know Adam was only 6 months but he was still our son Dean. My son I haven't got some long lost son pop up from nowhere that I can start bonding with" Dean looked at Haley and could see the pain in her face. "Hale's I'm sorry I really am. I just want to bond with Ben, I haven't been in his life i want to get to know him he is my son Haley i owe him that" Haley couldn't believe what Dean was saying fair enough he needed to bond with Ben but it still felt like Adam was at the back of his mind. "Dean my heart is breaking i don't have my baby anymore and only Sam knows how I feel can you imagine how he feels knowing that he was 6 months old when your mom burned to death and he never got to meet talk to her or see her face light up when he made her proud and look at me I'm him but in the other situation, I'm the mother without her son" Dean looked at Haley and realise how broken she really was he remembered when his dad died he was a broken man he blamed himself, If only he had known when they saved him from Meg and her brother that John was possessed by Azazel. Dean would never have been injured or the Truck might not have caused so much damage from smashing into the side of the Impala. John would have been here to see his boys grow up and see them have a family of their own. Dean was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Haley stand up and look down at Adams grave one more time and walk towards the Impala, He stood up himself and walked towards Haley before he got to her she turned around and threw the Keys to the Impala at him "Here take these i need to clear my head" he took the keys and nodded he headed towards the car. Haley stood at the cemetery entrance for a while then began to walk home she needed to have faith in her relationship but nowadays it didn't come easily she had lost faith when Adam died it killed her inside, She loved Dean but a part of her was hoping she could overcome this pain she felt.

When she finally arrived home she noticed Lisa's car outside it angered her because since Lisa arrived in Tree Hill she had ruined her marriage beyond fixing, Haley wanted to fix her marriage and have a relationship with Dean again but with Lisa around she knew it wouldn't work so she had only one option if he fought for her then she knew she was everything for him but if he didn't she knew his love for her had gone. Haley quietly unlocked the front door and walked in to her house she heard Dean and Lisa talking she realised they hadn't heard her so she stayed quite when she heard Lisa speak "Dean I know you love Haley but I think she needs time to come around to Ben, think about it Dean your flaunting our Son in front of her face when she lost your son 6 months ago. Dean I don't know what I would do without Ben I know your stronger than her but Adam was her child she will never be able to hold him again and god knows I feel for her but I think it's wise that if you see Ben once a month for now until she is ready to open up" Dean looked at Lisa in disbelief he couldn't believe this because Haley was upset it was Ben who had to suffer. "Lisa you can't do that I want to see him more than just once a month he is my son too. I know Haley is hurting but I want to see Ben" Lisa looked at Dean and then looked towards the door when she noticed a red eyed Haley with tears slipping down her cheeks looked at them as Dean slowly turned around Haley opened her mouth to speak when they heard Ben scream from the garden, they all ran outside to see what was going on when they saw Ben laying on the floor holding his leg Dean bent down to check him over "Ben are you ok? What happened?" Ben looked at Dean and just sobbed "I, I fell over and twisted my ankle it really hurts Dad" Dean looked at Ben who called him Dad for the 1st time then looked at Haley who just stood there in shock she felt a new hole rip through her heart, Adam would never get to call Dean his Daddy and it broke Haley in half right there and then "Dean we need to talk" Dean just kept concentrating on Ben "Haley not right now Ben needs me" Haley saw a new side to Dean and although she couldn't resent him for loving Ben she blamed herself for falling apart she looked at Lisa on the ground next to Dean and saw the Happy Family they could be when a pang of jealousy shot through her "Well Lisa can sort him out for a minute this is really important" Dean glared at Haley "Did you not hear me i said not now My Son needs me" the words shot through Haley like a bullet piercing her heart. She looked down at Dean who had just realised what he had said and he mentally kicked himself for being so cruel to her. Haley began to cry again as Dean stood up to talk to her but this time she pushed him away and said the words she was dreading. "Dean I want a divorce." Those words shattered Dean's world the moment Haley said them.

* * *

**_Please Review _**

**_Thank You to all those who have Reviewed it is very much apreciated x_**


	5. When life builds you up

_**This is a second part to Life breaks you down. Im not sure if it sounds good but i will let you guys decided..**_

* * *

It had been four years since Haley and Dean had divorced Haley was still living in their old house a few things had changed for her she got a extension on the house so she had 2 extra rooms one was her music room and the other was her guest room because although it had been five years since Adam's death she couldn't bring herself to put away all his stuff. Haley had learnt to deal with her grief and although the pain was still in her heart she was slowly learning to love again, she was engaged to Nathan Scott her best friend Lucas Scott's brother he helped her heal after her divorce and gradually she let him in and she seemed to smile again. Sam and Peyton married and had a baby girl Sawyer Elizabeth Mary Winchester two years after Adam died and it was the first time Haley went near a baby but the moment she held her in her arms she cried tears of joy. Dean had married Lisa a year ago in a small ceremony with only his brother and Bobby there because Peyton hated him for hurting Her best friend the way he did, nobody knew but he actually tried fighting for his marriage he did everything he could to make Haley understand that he did love her but she just pushed him away which made him feel like he failed and it was his fault. Dean would always grab a copy of Haley's latest album when he drove past a record shop just to feel close to her he hid them in the hidden compartment he used for his weapons it's where he kept all his photos of their happy memories and pictures of Adam, nobody even knew he had all that stuff it was his secret because he would never admit it but he missed Haley everything about her. Her scent, her smile, her hair and most of all her touch. Lisa knew Dean married her for Ben's sake she loved Dean but knew he was never truly in it for the love but she kept quite in the hopes he would realise he loved her like he did Haley.

Haley had been in her music room sitting at the piano in the centre of the room playing the lullaby she made when she was pregnant with Adam when she heard footsteps coming up behind her, she turned to see Nathan fresh home from being away with the team, she just smiled and jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately "I missed you so much baby" she said while still kissing Nathan all over the face, he smiled at the welcoming he got from Haley every time he came home from travelling soon enough they had entered the bedroom where he laid her down and made out for all of five minutes before Haley's phone went off "Just leave it" Nathan said while Haley was slowly trying to reach her phone " can't what if it's something important" Nathan finally gave up and moved onto his side while Haley answered the phone suddenly all the colour left Haley's face and she dropped the phone "Hale's what's wrong? Who was on the phone?" Nathan kept asking but Haley couldn't speak until finally she looked at Nathan and cried "M,M My uncle Bobby died this morning, a car he was working on crushed him" although it wasn't true she couldn't tell Nathan that there was something evil out there he would think she was crazy after realizing she dropped the phone she picked it up And put it back to her ear but the person was gone. She walked down stairs when the door opened and Sam came flying in "Hale's, there you are thank god i thought something happened. I can't believe it Bobby has been there for us for so long i don't even know if Dean knows i have to go see him" Haley just looked at Sam and slowly realised that this was going to be hard telling Dean he thought of bobby as a father "Ok, Ring me when you get there Sammy i will meet you guys at Bobby's house" Haley still had the key for bobby's house so it was ok for her to get in her car and drive down there, Sam looked at Haley as he began to talk again "Hale's why don't you drive with me we can collect Dean on the way" Haley couldn't face Dean and Sam knew it he just wished they would talk because he knew they shared something and it was still so strong that they both avoided each other at all costs but know Bobby was dead he thought maybe Haley might actually want to talk to Dean. "Sam it isn't that easy i can't go with you i will meet you at Bobby's" Sam finally nodded "Ok Hale's I will get Dean on my own but can you take Peyton with you please I think she wants to come" Haley nodded as Sam walked out of the door Haley pulled his sleeve "Sam don't tell him I'm there though please" Sam nodded and walked out of the door. Haley slowly closed the door and leaned against it when Nathan came down stairs "Hale's what's the matter?" Haley just looked up and forgot Nathan was there the whole time she was talking to Sam "Nathan you need to go home i have to travel to my Uncle Bobby's House" Haley looked past Nathan at the clock she needed to leave as soon as possible "Hale's why can't i just come with you" Haley was shocked with what Nathan was saying she would have wanted him there in normal circumstances but this was harder she was meeting her ex husband again after four years and they had to talk about what could have killed Bobby. "I'm sorry Nathan, you can't come with me i have to do this alone" Nathan didn't understand but he just walked past Haley and out the front door in a angry mood, Haley just hoped he would forgive her when she came home. Haley grabbed her bag and keys and walked out of the door locking it behind her. She jumped in her car and drove to Peyton's who was waiting on the front porch she had Sawyer on her hip and a bag over her shoulder Haley got out of the car to help Peyton "Hey Peyton, Sam asked me to take you down to Bobby's im guessing you guys are ready" Peyton just nodded and handed Haley her bag as she put Sawyer in the back seat of Haley's car. When they finally hit the road Peyton decided to speak "Hale's are you sure you want to see Dean again this is going to be hard for u, you haven't seen him for a long time" Haley was happy she had Peyton there all the time but she didn't need her to feel sorry for her she knew what she was doing she was saying her goodbyes to Bobby and maybe find Ellen and Jo to help her hunt because she sure as hell knew Dean wouldn't risk it again. "Yeah Peyton I'm sure besides I'm going to pay my respects to Bobby and then I'm going to find Ellen I need a favour" Peyton looked at her friend still worried that opening old wounds was going to send her of the rails again. Haley knew Peyton would be worried about her but deep down she knew she had to face Dean sooner or later after all they had shared a life and made a life together. A few hours had passed an the girls had finally arrived at Bobby's Haley pulled up and helped Peyton get Sawyer out when she noticed the Impala pull up behind her car Sam got out of the car and walked over to Peyton and took Sawyer and snuggled her "Dada, hugs" Sawyer said while Sam held her closer and kissed her fore head, Haley felt her heart strings tug she knew how grateful Sam and Peyton where to have Sawyer after what happened with Adam it scared them. Haley looked at Dean out of the corner of her eye and she knew Peyton was right it was going to be hard she realised how handsome is really was and she felt her heart close up because she had finally realised what she had lost because she couldn't come to terms with her grief. Dean looked at Haley and just wanted to smell her or see her smile he missed her so much it was hard being right near her but he couldn't just ignore her she deserved him to at least be civil with her. "Hi Haley how you been?" He finally spoke Sam looked at him as he held out his hand for Peyton to take and go inside. Haley looked at Dean in shock he actually spoke to her but worse was she didn't know if she could really speak to him but she knew she had t be polite. "Yeah I'm fine. How about you i heard you married Lisa last year" Haley looked at him and felt the anger inside her because she was no longer the one he held when he fell asleep at night. Dean looked back at Haley who seemed deep in thought "Yeah, we got married last year, It's great being there for Ben more" Dean mentally kicked himself when he realised he was bringing Ben up he waited for Haley to get angry and start shouting but she just smiled at him. Haley thought she would be angry but after everything she went through when Adam died but she felt with it after the support she had. "That's great Dean, I still visit Adam's grave as often as i can, especially his birthday can you believe it he would have been 5 now." Dean smiled at Haley thinking about how they where after Adam died if he has stuck around he would have seen her heal he would have been there and maybe they would have thought about more children "Yeah i know i can't believe it. So how as your life been i noticed your singing again I'm happy for you Hale's." Dean being proud of her was one of the most important things until she opened her mouth "I'm getting Married in three months" Dean was left in shock as Haley walked away towards the salvage yard, Dean remembered all the times he and Haley used to come to Bobby's most of the time they were in the salvage yard fixing up the Impala Dean thought it might be a wise idea to go and talk to Sam instead of following Haley.

Haley had walked away from Dean and hoped he wouldn't follow her luckily he didn't she was walking around the salvage yard when she noticed Sam behind her "Hey Sam what's the matter?" he looked at Haley with a small smile "Nothing Hale's i just wanted to see how you where holding up, it's got to be hard seeing Dean again. Peyton said you didn't say much on your way down here but I'm your best friend and I just want you to open up to me" Haley looked at Sam and smiled "Sammy you know i have always thought of you as my brother even after Dean and I split, your special to me Sam but honestly I'm ok i was just thinking about all the times Dean and me used to come here" Haley just walked past Sam back towards Bobby's house when she noticed Dean standing by the front door. She knew she needed to tell him how she felt but she couldn't that was until Dean came walking towards her "I love you Haley James Winchester and I'm sorry i ruined our marriage" Haley felt tears in her eyes but she wasn't going to let Dean break her in two it wasn't fair he could get married but he knew she was getting married and now he declares his love for her. "How can you do this to me Dean? You walked away you didn't even fight for us i waited months for you to come home and just tell me you loved me" Dean looked at Haley in disbelief all this time she had wanted him to just tell her he loved her. "I'm sorry Hale's i thought you hated me you had a hard time dealing with things after Adam and you wouldn't open up to me" Haley looked at Dean and just let the tears flow "It was because you where so busy with Ben i felt like you forgot about us about our family , what does it matter now you're Married to Lisa anyway" Dean was suddenly jolted from his thoughts she was right he was married to Lisa but he didn't love her like he loved Haley. "I am going to fight for you Haley i promise you i will not let you go again" Haley just stared at Dean when for the first time in ages a full smile covered her lips "Thank you Adam, Thank you Bobby" she whispered looking into the sky because she knew it was Bobby and Adam looking down on her to help heal the pain that had been in her heart for so long just by sending Dean back home to her.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it **_

_**Pease R&R**_


	6. Dean's Hell

**I hope you like this one It was sort of difficult to write because some of it was bits of what happened in season 5**

**I just hope you like it..**

* * *

Haley kept glancing up at the clock on the wall she knew the time was coming, She still had to tell the brothers what lay ahead but deep down she was scared she knew Dean would blow it all out of proportion he would give her a massive lecture but he should understand the reason I had to do it because once he had done it for Sam. Dean looked at Haley and wondered what was going through her pretty little head she was just sitting there constantly looking at the clock he knew something was wrong "Hale's what's with the clock you've been staring at it for the past hour?" Haley altered her gaze to look at Dean it's now or never she thought "I have to tell you boy's something and you're not going to like it" Sam turned all the way round in his chair now and began to open his mouth to talk when Dean spoke first "What Is it Haley? What won't we like?" Haley stared at Sam because it was easier than seeing the pain in Deans eyes when she told him what she had done that night "I made a Deal, It was a stupid thing to do I know but I did it for my Dad you need him walking" Sam looked at Haley and saw the pain in her eyes, she knew bobby would be angry at her for making a Deal for him so she opened up to them instead of Bobby. The worst part was looking at Dean his whole body tensed he was so angry he looked at Haley and turned her head to make her look at him "Are you stupid Bobby is going to kill us when he finds out what you've done, Damn he will be so angry with you. How long did you get Hale's?" Haley looked at Dean and just cried she knew this would happen she hadn't wanted to tell any of them but time was catching up with her now she had hunted like no tomorrow until last week she had just wanted to say her goodbyes to her Dad and tell him she loved him without dropping herself in it. "work it out Dean my Dad came out of his wheelchair about 3 months ago and I'm waiting here keeping my eye on the clock" Dean looked at Haley and realised she had been given a shorter Deal than he had so that meant within the next few hours the heel hounds would arrive and come to take her to hell and this made him so angry. "Sammy put salt around all the windows and doors I am not letting this happen, she can't die like this" Sam looked at Haley and Dean and knew Dean was hurting because she was the only girl he had every really loved even when they were younger Dean always protected Haley she had always wanted to grow up before her time it wasn't until she was 22 that Bobby agreed for her to date, after her Mom was possessed and bobby had to kill her he always thought the same thing would happen to Haley yet she had done worse she had made a Deal just so her dad could walk again. "Yeah sure Dean, I think you guys need to talk anyway" He quickly salted all the windows and doors for the room they were in and quickly ran to salt all entrances to the house.

Dean just looked at Haley and fell to the floor in front of her he was so angry but he couldn't let her go not like this he loved her so much he wouldn't let her go without a fight. "Hale's why did you really do it? It is your worst nightmares down there I can't let you go like that your just a girl Damn it" Haley looked at Deans eyes and saw the pain then looked at the clock it was coming up to 11pm she had one hour until her time was up and she needed to make sure the boys had gone before the Hell hounds got there she didn't want them seeing her ripped open like her and Sam had watched Dean because if she was totally honest it killed her just remembering that. "Damn it Dean I am not a little girl I can take care of myself, I may have you and my dad as back up all the time but I had good reason, of all the people who have made a deal Dean I thought you would understand" he looked at her and thought of her reasons to make a deal but it wasn't a good enough reason he made his deal for Sam he was dead and Dean couldn't let Sam die like that he had to protect him he still did. "Haley your dad was in a wheelchair my brother was Dead I had to bring him back I promised my dad I would always protect him I couldn't let him die like that" Haley stared at Dean she knew she had to tell him the real reason for the Deal what she had heard from some of the Demons she had hunted and other hunters that where still around but how did she drop a bomb shell like that. "Dean there was another reason I took the Deal it is going to be hard for you to accept but it needed to be done for you boys" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing "What do you mean for Sam and me? How doe's you making this Deal have anything to do with us Haley, Where did you hear all this rubbish from?" Haley looked at the clock again and knew her time was nearly up "Demons have told me I won't be me though this fight I will be possessed Dean, I can't fight for evil Dean I am not fighting you. I am meant to join Sam when he says Yes to Lucifer I am not evil Dean and I will not help Sam kill you because I love you Dean Winchester" Dean looked at Haley in disbelief as he saw the truth in her eyes "Well I have news for you sweetheart Demons lie, never believe a Demon so you probably made a Deal for nothing" Haley was about to speak when Castiel showed up "Dean she is right, she is meant to join Sam. She will be Lucifer's first soldier. Sam and Haley are Bobby and your own weaknesses they know you would never kill them, so they need their bodies to protect themselves" Dean turned to Castiel if he wasn't the Angel who had saved him he would have kicked his ass right then. "No Cas, you can stop it with your Angel mojo surely you can do something please tell me you can do something?" Castiel looked at Dean then at Haley who just nodded she needed to talk to Castiel alone. "Dean I need to talk to Haley alone before the time comes please" Dean just looked at Haley and left the room to join Sam who was in the living room watching the television "Hey did you talk to her?" Dean just nodded not knowing what to say to Sam he loved his brother and didn't want to lose him he promised to always protect him but for it to end like this wasn't fair not on Sam not on anybody "Haley was told by a Demon that she was going to be possessed when you say Yes to Lucifer she will be you soldier. They want your bodies because they know I won't kill either of you, What do I do Sammy I love her and I have to just stand back and let her be taken to hell" Dean broke down he knew what it was like in hell he had been there and it was his worst nightmare. "You know I won't say Yes don't you Dean?" Sam looked at Dean hoping to get a little glimpse of him believing him but there was nothing is eyes where empty. "Sammy I don't know anymore we both know you are his true Vessel and I am Michael's true Vessel, but Sammy as long as I am still in control of my body I will not let you say Yes to him" Sam looked at his big brother and was happy Dean would always fight to make sure Sam was on the right path.

Haley was sitting with Castiel talking about what was going to happen when she heard a howling "Cas, I need a favour before they get here" Castiel looked at Haley as she continued speaking "I need you to get Sam and Dean away from here I don't want them here when they come I can't let Dean watch me die please Castiel it will kill him inside and he needs to be strong for this fight" Haley looked at Castiel and smiled a small smile she knew what was coming "Haley I will bring you back when they have done what they need to do I promise you and if you don't come back up here you will make it to heaven I promise you that" Haley looked at Castiel she knew he was going to bring her back it was there plan the boys needed Bobby and Haley needed to escape this war so her only plan was to make a Deal for Bobby to walk so she could stay out of the way. Castiel left the room so Dean, Sam and Haley could have their final moments together before Castiel made them leave. Dean came into the room with red eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks as did Sam "Look Hale's I won't say yes I promise." Haley looked at Sam trying to make himself sure but she knew he was their only hope to kill Lucifer from the inside out "Sammy, you have to say yes. You are our only hope but If he is returned to Hell you will be going with him but I will be there with you" Dean handle hearing her talk about Hell he had to change the subject but before he could say anything Haley spoke again "Sammy I love you. You're the best brother I could have had, take care of yourself and remember say Yes and kill him" she hugged Sam and kissed his cheek as he carried on crying she nodded as he walked to the corner of the room so she could have a final moment with Dean "I love You Dean Winchester, Always have always will. Make him say Yes please he has to defeat him he is the only person who will know what Lucifer is thinking but tell Sam he can't think when Lucifer is inside him he has to keep his mind clear because he will find you otherwise" Dean looked at Haley and looked in her Brown eyes and slowly saw the light begin to fade and it was killing him looking at her knowing she was going to Hell for all of them "Dean tell my Dad I love him, He is needed in this fight you are going to need him." Dean smiled at her and finally spoke "I love you Haley, you are the only girl for me" he began to cry even more as he kissed her gently on the lips "Dean Winchester I love you so much. I promise I will be back after this war" she whispered in his ear. Dean looked at Haley strangely until she kissed him and held him so tight in her arms as Castiel reappeared he cleared his throat and Haley moved away from Dean "It's time Haley they are here" Haley nodded at Castiel then looked back at the brothers as tears slipped down her cheek suddenly the door tore open and the growling was right in her ear. Castiel touched Dean and Sam and they all disappeared as Haley stood there as the Hell hounds started tearing at her skin and ripping her open until she opened her eyes and she was hooked up and covered in blood in Hell she just kept screaming.

The final battle had arrived as Dean stood in front of Lucifer at the cemetery Lucifer just stood there smirking at Dean "Haley said Hi. She is really loving it down there she's having a ball" Dean just looked angry but although he wanted to hit Lucifer and kill him he couldn't because that meant he would kill Sam. "Sammy I know you're in there just remember ok, you know you can fight it" Dean just hoped Lucifer had no idea what he was talking about until Dean threw the Horsemen Rings on the floor as he pushed Sam into the hole Lucifer couldn't hold on as he began falling down to Hell and back to his cage. "Sorry Sammy" Dean whispered as the hole closed up. Castiel appeared next to Dean "Haley is working on it" Dean looked at Castiel and wondered what he was talking about as he went to find Bobby who was hell bent on his own revenge. When Dean finally found Bobby he was outside the salvage yard drinking a beer he passed one to Dean as he spoke "I take it Lucifer got away" Dean looked at Bobby and gave a small smile "No Sammy helped me take his body back over and he went into the hole back into his cage. Castiel came to me straight after and told Me Haley was working on it but I didn't understand what" he was just looking out onto the road when he was a tall figure walking down the road then suddenly stop as another small figure came into view and hug the taller figure then they carried on walking "Hey Bobby do you see them?" Bobby just laughed "Dean there just people yes I can see them." Dean just gave a small laugh as the two figures kept walking towards them he went to the trunk of the impala and grabbed his Gun "Yeah well I'm not taking any chances" suddenly the two people came nearer and Bobby seemed slightly worried what if they were really demons " Hey get out of here this is private property" Bobby stood and grabbed his gun from the passenger seat of his car "Well that's a nice way to welcome your Daughter" Dean turned to see Haley and Sam standing right in front of them as he pointed his gun at them as Castiel appeared "Dean, It is really them Sam put Lucifer back in his cage with Haley's help in Hell. I pulled them out as I did with you" Dean just stood shocked as he looked at Sam "are you sure he is just Sam" Castiel nodded and Dean walked up to his baby brother and hugged him "God I missed you Sammy" Sam just hugged his brother back as he cried then went to hug Bobby. "Haley I should be angry with you but my baby girl gave me back my legs and fought to save the people she loves the most, You should have told me what was going on" Bobby just grabbed his daughter and held her as tears slipped down her cheeks she looked over at Dean who just kept looking forward with the Tears falling down his face. Haley kissed her dad "I love you Dad. I could never let you in on this, it was something I had to do" she slowly walked over to Dean and stood in front of him and saw him smile "Haley you are a pain in my ass but damn did I miss those eyes. I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go again now get over here and kiss your husband" she moved into Dean's arms and gripped him so tightly and kissed him passionately as the tears came down her face. No she never was going to let him go again she wanted to stay in his arms forever.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading **_

_**please R&R**_


	7. Can't live without you

_**Hey Guys i uploaded yet another Dean and Haley but this one i don't know if it is any good i liked it at the time but now im not so sure.**_

_**I would be gratful for your thoughts and if anybody has an idea for a Daley story for me let me know and i will see what i can do lol...**_

**_The first person to review again i will dedicate my next story to...xx_**

* * *

Dean was lost in thought as Sam came back into the room holding two beers "beer?" Sam waved a beer in front of Deans face "Oh yeah sure thanks Sammy" Dean took the beer but hadn't notice Sam grit his teeth "I wish you wouldn't call me that, My name is Sam not Sammy" Dean noticed the sudden change in mood in a way he knew he deserved Sam's attitude they hadn't spoken much since there Dad had died. Dean was driving over the limit that night Sam was in the back with his girlfriend Jess and Dean's girlfriend Haley. Haley and John where worse off than the other three but when they reached the hospital John had a heart attack and it killed him, Mary couldn't even look Dean in the face at the funeral she had a hard time forgiving him because Dean got behind the wheel knowing full well he was drunk. Dean felt guilty himself without everybody else putting it on his shoulders if john had enough responsibility for himself Dean would never have had to go to the bar and try to drag his dad home. Dean felt worse knowing Haley was in hospital in a Coma it killed him knowing his fiancée was barely pulling through the hospital could only say she still had brain activity so it was a case of waiting to see if she would recover. Haley had lost her family when she was a kid in a house fire only her sister Taylor and herself survived. Sam looked at Dean and felt for him he knew he was just going over things in his head after all he knew Dean felt guilty for everything but deep down Sam knew it wasn't his fault their Dad was always going out getting drunk and the boys had to rescue him on their mothers say so but the boys had been out with their girlfriends and they had all drunk a lot to celebrate Dean and Haley's Engagement. "This is all my fault man, Mum hates me and Haley is stuck in hospital hooked up to wires" Dean finally broke the silence looking at a picture of Haley and Jess on the wall "Dean it wasn't your fault you didn't know you were going to have to pick dad up we were celebrating" Dean looked at Sam at just glared at him "Damn it Sammy it is my fault. Don't you feel sorry for me I killed our Dad and I may have even killed the only woman who understands me" Sam looked at Dean and saw the tears slipping down his cheeks he wanted to comfort his brother but the phone rang, he stood up and grabbed the phone from the side "Hey Mom, Yeah ok he's here. Ok. Bye" Sam looked at Dean with a small smile "Dean the hospital called Mom for you. Do you want a lift up there?" Dean looked at Sam he didn't want to see Haley just yet he couldn't face her. He wanted her to hate him if he was honest it would make him feel better "No I'm fine. I will meet you up there" Dean stood and walked away and down to the Impala he jumped in the car turning the music up and just drove until he came to a grave yard he got out of the car and walked to the grave that his father was occupying "Hey Dad, I know I haven't been by but I need you to know I'm sorry for everything. It was all my fault I killed you and may have killed Haley. What do I do Dad I can't face her i feel so bad I'm so so sorry" Dean dropped to his knees and gripped the head stone screaming until he felt somebody touch his shoulder he turned to see Mary "It's ok Son. It was never your fault I was angry and took it out on you. I love you Dean" Dean just gripped his Mom into a tight hug it was the first time since John had died she had told her him she loved him and that it wasn't his fault Dean felt like a small weight had been taken of his shoulders but he still had to see Haley. "Go to Haley she needs you Dean" Dean just stared at her and finally kissed her cheek and ran towards the Impala he knew then he needed to get to the hospital.

Haley woke up to see Taylor sleeping beside her in the small arm chair. All she could think of was Dean she thought he would be by her side but he was nowhere, suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts as Sam and Jess came through the door. Sam held Jess who was crying softly "Jess what's the matter?" Haley asked but nobody replied why wasn't anybody talking to her what was going on "its ok baby. Don't cry I have you" Sam held Jess tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Sam just looked towards Haley and let the tears slip down his face. Haley kept wondering what was going on until she saw the door open and the man she loved with the green eyes that had no light in them walked into the room, he looked like he had no sleep and hadn't eaten in a while. "Dean, I'm so glad you're here" Haley beamed but Dean just looked at Sam and Jess who had decided to go grab a coffee. "Taylor, wake up" Dean nudged Taylor's arm and startled her "Hey Dean what are you doing here?" Haley just kept looking at the scene unfold in front of her and she couldn't help but feel left out. "I need a moment alone with Haley if you don't mind" Taylor nodded and got up and walked out of the room. Dean sat in the chair Taylor had just occupied and began to talk "Hale's I'm sorry I haven't come to visit. I have been dealing with my guilt for the night of the accident for the last 2 months Mom hasn't spoken to me but tonight she told me it wasn't my fault" Dean just let the tears slip down his cheek as he carried on talking "I don't believe it wasn't my fault because if i weren't to blame you would be at home in my arms not hooked up to a bunch of wires fighting for your life" Haley looked at Dean and cried "But I'm here Dean I'm sitting right here" Haley noticed Dean reach out to take a hand as she turned around she in utter shock because there she was laying on a bed hooked up to wires and a life support machine. "Dean what is going on with me why am I laying down there?" Haley just kept screaming when suddenly a bleeping sound was heard and Dean was screaming "Nooo, Haley don't leave me not like this please I love you" Dean moved out of the way as doctors came rushing into the room to crowd Haley "Sir you have to leave" Dean just shrugged of the nurse who tried moving him from the room but suddenly she grabbed his arm "I am not leaving her she is going to need me." The bleeping stopped and there was no sound at all in the room as Dean dropped to the floor and cried Sam had to come into the room and try to get Dean to move but he just sat on the floor crying he didn't want to leave her, So Dean decided something drastic he wasn't going to let her go and he sure as hell wasn't living without her. Haley was close behind Dean "Don't you do nothing Stupid Dean Winchester, Sam and your Mom need you" but Dean couldn't hear Haley as he jumped into the Impala and speed off. Haley was in the passenger seat listening to the music over take her body. Dean felt coldness on his right side as though somebody was with him when suddenly the channel changed he was listening to the song Haley had recorded for him. "Haley is that you? Are you here with me?" Dean just talked to thin air thinking he was stupid or just losing his mind when suddenly a gently coolness touched his face and it felt like Haley's touch. Haley just stroked Dean's face as tears ran down his cheeks she had never seen Dean so upset and she didn't like seeing him so torn up over everything "Yeah Dean, I'm here right with you. I'm not leaving" She said softly but Dean didn't reply she had hoped if he could feel her touch he could hear her voice but nothing. Dean suddenly came to a stop outside a small cemetery the same one he came to earlier he jumped out of his car and just carried on walking until he came to Johns grave "How did John die" Haley suddenly had flash backs of the night that everything took place and remembered seeing the white head lights up ahead as Dean's car collided head on with another car she suddenly realised why Dean felt so guilty, he felt it was his fault John and Haley had died. Dean just looked at the tomb stone "Why Dad, Why her. I lost you and now i have lost the only woman i have ever loved. I can't live without her not now dad I need her" Dean wiped his face as the tears kept slipping down his cheeks. Haley saw how broken Dean was and she felt her own heart tear open, she didn't want Dean to feel like this she wanted him to smile again but he was a broken man. Suddenly she was jolted out of her thoughts as Dean pulled out a gun and put it to his heart "If i can't live with her, I sure as hell won't be living without her. My heart wouldn't be able to take it" Dean moved the gun to his head and a shot rang out but it wasn't from the gun Dean held it was the one Taylor held she came over to Dean and took the gun from his hand and felt for a pulse "I knew you wouldn't live without her so I had to help you be released from all your pain and this was a easier way to do it than blowing your brains out" Haley just stared at Taylor and felt her body tighten. Taylor pulled out her cell phone and dialled 911 to tell the police she had killed a man. "Hale's is that you?" Haley turned around to see the man she had wanted hold for so long "Yes it's me Dean" Dean walked over to her and just held her so tight and kissed her lips "I couldn't be without you. My life isn't a life without you" Haley looked at Dean as a white light shone above them both "I think that's our ride" Haley giggled as Dean held her close.

That summer the Winchester's said goodbye to two special people in their life's, Haley and Dean were buried next to each other in a joint plot so they would be together for eternity. Sam knew something would happen to Dean he just didn't expect Taylor to be the one who did it, In a way a small part of him was relieved Dean and Haley had gone together because he knew they wouldn't live a life without each other they were tied together from the time a 13 year old Haley and a 16 year old Taylor arrived on their door step when there parent's died. you would have thought Haley and Sam were true siblings the way he always defended her even when she went on tour at 18 because she wanted the rock star life John wouldn't allow and neither would Dean but the night she was meant to leave Sam stole the keys to the Impala and drove her there Himself. Mary had given Haley and Taylor a place to live when they had nobody and she felt as though she had lost a husband, son and a daughter and it killed her inside but it put her slightly at peace knowing Haley and Dean where together again. Jess had know Haley since they had started Stanford Haley, Sam and Jess were like the three musketeers, always defending one another, Haley had become Jess's friend on the first day when they shared a dorm room it was because of Haley she was grateful she had Sam. Taylor stood at the graveside in Handcuffs and cried for her sister and Dean she knew she needed to end his pain and the family knew it too. She remembered all the times She and Haley had growing up with their own parents and their sister Quinn Taylor remembered the fire and getting Haley out but as he fire services pulled up the house just exploded and she knew their family had died but now she was grateful because Haley was finally with their family again. Everybody felt a sudden peace wash over them knowing that the people they loved where now safe in heaven together again.

* * *

**Please R&R**

**THANK YOU**


	8. Finding your way back home

Haley knew his secret the reason he would disappear each night but she would never call him out on it when he returned later in the night when she was lying in there bed silently letting the tears fall from her eyes, her friends Brooke and Rachel would always tell her she needed to end things he wasn't good enough for her. Deep down Haley knew she had to let go but she could never walk away because the day it ended with Peyton would be the day he would see Haley again, not just Haley James the girl who stood by him through everything but Haley James who saved him from himself who watched him sleep when he had nightmares about hell, Haley remembered the night the dreams came.

_They were lying in bed cuddled up next to each other when suddenly Haley felt Him jump up; she was worried about him he hadn't been the same since he had turned up two nights before needing a place to stay. She knew she wasn't going to be a constant in his life but she would be damned if she was going to see him like this "Hey are you ok?" he just looked at her and nodded but Haley knew different she saw the tears at the edge of his eyes "Dean you are not ok. Talk to me" Dean looked away from her "I can't Hale's. I'm sorry" Haley got up from the bed and walked to stand in front of Dean, she lifted his head up and wiped the tears that where now slipping down his cheeks "Dean I love you but I know it isn't the same for you. You will up and leave again because that is who you are but please talk to me." Dean looked up at Haley who had the blue sheet wrapped around her body held up with one hand and her other hand on his cheek. He just smiled "Haley you know that isn't true you know I do but I just can't stay. It's hard for me to tell you how I feel, but I have been having these nightmares about hell and it scares the crap out of me" Haley looked at Dean shocked she knew he had been to hell but not about the nightmares "Dean Winchester you fool why didn't you tell me, I may not be able to take them dreams away but you can tell me about them Dean I won't tell anybody not even Sam" Dean knew he had to speak to somebody but he wasn't ready just yet "Hale's I understand you want me to open up but I'm not ready just yet just give me time and I promise when I need somebody you will be the first person I call" Haley just leant down so her face was opposite Deans and kissed his lips "Whoa what was that for?" Dean chuckled as he gripped Haley around the waist and pulled her back onto the bed with him "That was because you Dean Winchester said you Promise to open up to me when you're ready that means I will get to see you soon" Dean just laughed again and lay Haley beneath him, When he looked into her eyes he knew he was finally home._

Haley smiled at the memory of how she and Dean had begun she wished he could just feel the love she still felt instead of sneaking to see Peyton each night. Haley stood in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the door open and muttered voices "Haley Were are you?" She smiled Deans voice rang out in the hall Haley grabbed the towel from the kitchen side wiped her hands and walked towards the hall. Haley didn't expect what she saw when she got there Dean was standing next to Peyton who had a suit case next to her "W-What's going on?" Haley let out trying to stay calm Peyton looked at Haley then at Dean who answered "Peyton has nowhere to stay so I said she could stay in our guest room" Haley felt the tears well up in her eyes so she turned away from them and walked back to the kitchen she had promised herself a long time ago never again would she shed tears for the man who would continuously break her already broken heart. Haley just sat at the breakfast bar and cried wiping her eyes occasionally she didn't want Dean to see her this way if she was totally honest she didn't want anybody to see her broken.

Dean was helping Peyton move into the guest room Sam no longer occupied "Do you think she suspects anything?" Peyton asked putting away her clothes Dean smiled "Nah she don't know nothing I promise" Peyton felt Dean behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist "Dean we can't do this right now Haley is downstairs" Dean kissed Peyton neck and nibbled gently "Don't worry about her" He whispered into Peyton's ear as he led her to the king size bed that occupied the room and lay her down.

Haley didn't have to hear what was going on in the guest room to know what they were doing; she just finished making the burgers because she knew Dean loved her homemade burgers once she was finished she called them to eat. As they both walked into the room Haley noticed Peyton straightening her top and running her hand through her hair, the moment Dean turned to look at Peyton she knew he loved her it was the eyes the glowed when he looked at Peyton like she was the only woman in the room and ironically he hadn't even acknowledged Haley standing there. "That's it" Haley finally shouted startling Dean and Peyton who were eating and talking. Not waiting around for either of them to talk Haley walked through the hall up the stairs and into the room she shared with Dean and slammed the door. She grabbed a duffel bag from under the bed and went through all her draws and closet pulling out whatever clothes she still wore and threw them into the bag, as she walked out of the room she grabbed the picture of her sitting in Deans lap on the beach after the Apocalypse. She walked out the door into a solid figure "Dean get out of my way" Dean looked at Haley then the bag "What's going on Haley?" Haley felt like another heart string had been pulled "I'm leaving town" Dean looked at Haley shocked with her revelation "W-what why?" Haley just laughed in his face "Do you think I am that stupid Dean" Haley looked at Dean hoping for him to answer but he didn't say anything "I knew about you and Peyton a long time ago Rachel caught you and begged me to say something but I couldn't Dean because I love you and now I know you no longer love me" Dean just stood there still not able to move he knew right now he had messed up. "Haley please don't leave not like this" Haley pushed him out of her way "You can't admit it can you Dean, Screw this I'm done with trying to make you see I am here and that I still love you. Have Peyton for all I care I'm done" Haley finally moved to the side and walked down the stairs to see Peyton standing at the bottom Haley slapped her across the face "You can have him now slut" Haley threw her keys on the floor and walked out the door towards her car. She put her things into her trunk then noticed Dean's Impala out of the corner of her eye she smirked looking up towards her bedroom window where Dean was standing looking out of the window she walked towards the Impala and slide her key across the paint work. Dean watched as Haley keyed his car he ran down the stairs as fast as he could and out the door "No not my baby, hit me for all you care but not my baby Haley" Haley laughed and grabbed a lose brick of the wall in their front drive and threw it through the Impala's front window "Haley stop it. I'm sorry" Haley just laughed at Dean begging her to stop "Funny you never called me Haley until tonight and typical you always cared for this car more than me, I just hope Peyton gets better treatment than I did" Haley walked to her car and got in waiting for the engine to start turning her stereo on and looking out of her rear view mirror as she drove away from her home. Dean looked at Haley drive away with the tears now showing in his eyes he messed up bad and never realised just how much he loved Haley until she walked out of his life.

Seven years later

Seven years ago Dean changed back to his old ways although the hunting stopped he was drinking and meeting random girls at bars taking them back to seedy motels then walking away in the middle of the night. Today he was standing outside a house that had lots of decorations around because it was his godson Langley's 5th Birthday Lucas and Rachel had married 6 years ago and when their son Langley was born Lucas asked him to be his godfather much to Rachel's disapproval she later cornered Dean and told him to not screw up or he would no longer see him. Dean kept his promise he loved Langley like his own he reminded him of a younger Sam he felt like he had to protect him from everything. Just as Dean went to knock the door it swung open to reveal a dark blonde haired boy with Green eyes "Sorry" he called as he ran down the yard he seemed older than Langley but Dean just walked into the house and looked around until he noticed Lucas, Lucas turned to see Dean and tapped Langley on the shoulder as he looked up his smile grew bigger and he ran towards Dean "Uncle Dean, you made it. I knew you would" Dean chuckled as he held the little boy in his arms "Now would I forget my favourite godsons twenty first birthday" He earned a new set of giggles from Langley "Uncle Dean your silly I'm not twenty one I'm only five" Dean stood there straight faced and pulled a bottle of liquor from his jacket "Oh so you won't be needing this then guess I will just have to give that to your dad then" He saw the smile Langley still gave him "Uncle Dean you are funny" Dean laughed "Yeah I know I am I guess I forgot your birthday present" Dean then put Langley back on the floor and checked his inside Jacket pocket "Oh wait there it is" he handed Langley an envelope, Langley looked at the envelope and opened it to find a card but he hadn't notice Dean walk away until he heard a bell chime and startle him. In front of him stood a blue and black bike the one he had gone past every week when Dean and Lucas took him fishing "Thank you Uncle Dean, It's the greatest present ever" Dean looked down at the young boy who was so amazed by the present he had given him "your welcome Champ" Dean laughed as all Langley's friends crowded them he saw that as his cue to walk towards Lucas and Rachel "Hey guys, How are you? Oh and not forgetting bump?" Dean smiled as he looked down at Rachel's growing stomach Lucas just smiled "Yeah were all good, Thanks man Langley loves that bike" Dean admired Langley showing his bike to his friends "Yeah well we both knew how much he wanted it besides you guys have enough to pay for now I didn't mind getting it, After all he is my favourite godson" Rachel looked at Dean shaking her head "Yeah Dean and your only godson dummy" She laughed as she walked away towards her group of friends, Dean noticed a few of them being Mom's from the school they always looked at Dean giving him the creeps, He noticed Brooke who glared at him but next to Brooke there was a brunette who wouldn't look up until he noticed the boy from outside stand next to her she lifted her head and in that instant Deans who life came to pieces. "Haley" was all he could get out he began to move forward until Lucas caught his arm "Don't bother Dean. I made a promise you wouldn't talk to her today" Dean turned to his best friend "Why would you do that Luke, you know how much I have missed her" Lucas pointed back towards Haley "That's why" Dean noticed a black haired guy bend down next to Haley's ear making her smile she soon turned to kiss him and in that moment it killed Dean seeing her with another man. Dean just walked into the back yard wanting to get some air after watching the scene unfold in front of him. "Hey Dean" Dean turned to see the one person he had waited seven years to see again. "Haley" Haley didn't know what she wanted to say how was she meant to explain everything about Nathan and Sammy, finally she took a deep breath and begun "I guess you saw that huh?" Haley waited for an answer but instead Dean begun his own question "Who's the kid? I saw him come over to you before the bloke kissed you" Haley turned away from Dean ready for the fireworks to explode "Our Son Sammy" Dean just nodded and sat down on one of the chairs "I see I guess I deserved everything I got back then but still you didn't have to take it out on my baby" Haley just laughed at the memory of ruining the Impala. "I only did all that because in the back seat of that damn car was when you finally admitted you loved me" , Dean looked at Haley smiling remembering the night in the back of the Impala they had been locked out of their motel room by Sam so the made do with the Impala. "I know I remember, I always loved you I just never realised until you were gone from my life" Haley felt the tears in her eyes but she willed herself not to cry because it would be the last thing she did crying over Dean Winchester all over again. "So how old is Sammy then? He seems like a nice kid" Haley was trying to hold it together but at the same time she knew she was coming undone because all the secrets she kept from Dean where now unravelling "He is seven, he will be eight in August" Dean smiled until he put it all together, He pulled Haley to look at him "He's my son?" Haley let the tears fall "Yes, I'm sorry I've just been so angry with you for so long Dean" Dean Let out a sigh "You kept my son from me because we ended badly, Haley he is my son and he is eight years old and I don't even know anything about him. You know what family means to me" Haley laughed "Yeah well family didn't mean that much while you were screwing one of my closest friends did it Dean" Haley shouted getting attention from a few kids and their parent's. Rachel and Lucas came over to them "Will you two pack it in this is our Son's birthday. If you want to argue go upstairs and have angry sex" Rachel came out with earning a chuckle from Dean and a scowl from Lucas and Haley "What!" both Lucas and Haley whisper yelled. Rachel smiled sheepishly "Sorry hormones, Well go somewhere else and argue please not here" Dean nodded "Rachel's right I'm not ruining Langley's birthday we will talk about this later." Haley nodded in agreement. For the rest of the day Haley spent time with Nathan and Sammy while Dean watched them from a distance hoping he could somehow be part of her family again.

Later that evening Dean drove down to the river court and stood looking over the lake when he heard footsteps he turned to see Haley "I thought you would be here, you used to always come here after Sam died" Dean just turned back to the water "Yeah well the water has a stillness it made me feel like there was no evil in this world after the who Hell and Lucifer thing just watching the water it soothed me just like you did" Haley smiled at the memory of the night she truly confessed her feelings for Dean and he admitted he had nightmares. "I still have nightmares you know but not of hell downstairs but a different hell" Haley now stood next to Dean "What kind of hell is this then?" Dean looked at Haley "The hell is when you walk out and I can't do nothing to stop you because I know it is my fault" Haley looked over at the water "That wasn't a nightmare Dean that was reality, you screwed my friend I wasn't going to stay around while you moved her in and screwed her in our guest room" suddenly the rain started pouring Haley tried to wrap her jacket around her as Dean shock out of his coat "Here take my Jacket" Haley nodded and put Deans jacket on and wrapped it around her she could smell him and it made her lean into the jacket knowing it was the smell that sent her wild. "I miss this smell" she whispered to herself, Dean laughed "You miss my smell but not me you really are nice Haley James. So tell me about Sammy" Haley's face changed at the mention of Sammy "What Dean, there is nothing to tell he knows his father had a brother he was named after, he knows his father's name is Dean he doesn't need to know anything else" Dean felt like she had just kicked him in the gut "What about Me Hale's I didn't even know I had a son until 3 hours ago what am I meant to do with that just forget it and move on?" Haley turned to walk away "Yes Dean you are because he is much better without you in his life, you can't let him down like you let me down" Dean was getting angry "Well fine screw you Haley, I don't care anymore. Get mad but you wait until he wants to meet me I will make sure he knows what a bitch his mother is" Haley turned and ran at Dean punching him in the chest and screaming "You bastard Dean, I want to hate you but I can't stop loving you." Dean looked down at Haley and kissed her as the rain pelted down around "No Dean I can't let you in again" Haley pushed him away but he just pulled her back looking into her eyes "I'm not like that anymore Haley all I want is you, only you" Haley looked into Deans eyes if anything she knew his eyes always told the truth "I love you Haley James" Dean smiled against Haley's lips he finally felt truly home.


	9. The Forbidden Flower

**Hey Guys, I know i haven't updated in a while but my laptop is in repair but i couldn't resist the urge to write a little Daley fic because for the last week i have been in a Daley mood. :)**

**I hope you like this it was a little Tricky for me to make..**

* * *

Haley was attending Stanford University with her Step Brother Sam, they both had different Majors but both loved each others company so much they shared a small two bedroom apartment near the campus. It was the beginning of summer but in total honesty neither of them wanted to go home, Sam because he knew he and John would be at each others throats, Haley dreaded returning because she knew Jake would be home from Duke and it was going to sting like a bitch seeing him again especially after everything he put her through in high school. Haley and Sam sat on the plane reading books and listening to music one ear phone each because it was there road mix Haley had made for there many road trips they took while at University. When the plane finally landed, Haley jumped out of her seat excited about seeing her Mom and John because she had missed them. They had reached the bagging area when they heard somebody shout there names "Sammy, Haley" they both shot round to see Dean doing a little happy dance walking towards them, at that point Haley dropped her bags and ran to Dean and hugged him tightly "I missed you too Hale's" he gently kissed her cheek but he felt as though his mouth was dry and his heart had tightened, he had never experienced this before being so close to Haley. Haley smiled as she parted and walked back towards Sam who seemed to be struggling with Three of Haley's bags and two of his own. "Sorry Sammy, Let me take them off you" Haley smiled her cheeky grin as she went to grab her bags but Sam shock his head "No Hales, let Dean take them" Dean gave Sam a fake hurt expression but grabbed the bags from him "How you been Sammy?" Sam smiled softly "Haley keeps me on my toes" Dean burst into fits of laughter "Trust Haley" Haley glared at the two boys she had called her brothers since she was 15 years old "I do not Samuel Winchester, That's a lie" Sam laughed loudly as she put his free arm around Haley's shoulder and pulled her close as the walked towards Dean's Impala.

When they where close to their home Dean slightly turned to where Haley was sitting in the back looking out the window "Jake came home yesterday, He brought a friend with him" Haley didn't turn back but Dean saw the tear slip down Haley's cheek when he spoke about Jake. "It's ok Hale's, If he thinks he is talking to you he will meet my fist, nobody messes with you unless it's us. Right Sammy" Haley gave a little laugh just as Sam turned to Dean "I've never messed with Haley, you're the one who used to pull her hair and wake her up in the middle of the night" Haley didn't interact with the boys the whole way home.

They came down the road where there little 4 bedroom house stood proudly on the corner, Lydia standing on the porch in her apron, Haley could tell her Mom had been making her Chicken Dumpling Soup just because she knew it was Haley's favourite. When the car pulled up Haley jumped out of the car and ran towards her Mom who wrapped her arms around her daughter just as tightly "I missed you Mom" Lydia smiled softly as she gently let the tears slip "I missed you too Haley Bob" Haley let go of Lydia to see John join them on the porch "Hi Dad, How have you been?" Sam said softly as he walked towards his Dad, "Good Son. Missed you and Haley though" John wrapped his arms round Sam in a manly hug for a few seconds until Haley walked over to them "Group hug" she giggled as both John and Sam reached a arm around Haley and hugged her. Haley went about her normal stuff while waiting for dinner, She went to her bedroom and put her things away. Haley grabbed her towel and her wash bag and made her way to the bathroom "I'm in the bathroom" she called down the stairs so nobody surprised her in the bathroom. Haley stood under the hot water and let it evade her skin and soften her hair as she rubbed her Honey and Coconut Shampoo into her scalp. Once she was washed she gently opened the shower door to get her towel of the towel rack but as she stood naked she saw Dean standing in front of the toilet taking a leak "DEEAANN!" Haley scream loudly Dean shot his head to Haley and as soon as he saw her naked body quickly shut his eyes. Haley quickly grabbed the towel from next to her "Dean get out now" Dean quickly sorted himself out and looked at Haley sympathetically "I'm sorry Hale's I didn't know anybody was in here" Haley shot him a death glare as she pushed him out of the door. After Haley had sorted herself out in the bathroom she went into her room pulling out clothes that could help make Jake think she was over him, so she quickly found a denim skirt and a blue top to match her new blue shoes. After Haley had put the finishing touches to her make up she had a knock at her door "Come in" Haley was still looking in the mirror when Dean poked his head round the door "Not you get out. You perv" Dean ignored Haley and walked into the bedroom and sat at the end of her bed "Hale's look I'm sorry" Haley turned in her chair and stood up to find her new shoes but she ended up having to bend over to look through her suitcase, As she bent down Dean couldn't help himself from looking until he noticed he could actually see her boy shorts underneath her skirt so he quickly turned away feeling embarrassed that he was actually getting dirty thoughts about his step sister. "Er, Hale's I'm gonna go" Haley turned quickly and nodded at Dean. After she had put her shoes on she walked down stairs to the dinning room where her Mom had set up the table for dinner "You look nice Sweetie, you going out?" Haley turned towards the door as her Mom came through the door with the food "Yeah, but I couldn't pass up some of Momma's homemade Chicken Dumpling Soup" Lydia laughed softly at her daughter "Will you call the boys for me Sweetie" Haley decided to walk up the stairs instead and knock on each of there doors she came to Sam's first "Come in" Haley walked into Sam's room and noticed he had put his stuff away and was now sitting up his desk on his laptop "Dinner's ready Sammy" Sam nodded and quickly finished typing and closed his laptop down "Who was that? Jessica!" Haley chimed Sam just went bright red and pushed Haley to the side "Not telling" Haley laughed as Sam made his way to the top of the stairs "I will find out Sammy" Sam just laughed as he walked down the stairs. Haley walked to Dean's door and knocked three times but still no answer so she left him. When Dean finally came down stairs Haley had almost gulped her food down "Haley James, eat slowly. You will make yourself sick" Lydia scolded Haley. Haley just smiled at her Mom "Mom I'm going Tric tonight, Lucas and Brooke are back as well" Lydia nodded as she finished eating her own soup "Don't be home to late" John spoke softly from the other end of the table "Ok. John, I will be home by midnight" John nodded as Haley had just finished her last mouthful "Can I be excused" Haley said politely, Dean and Sam both burst out laughing at Haley's sudden politeness' " Hale's you don't have to be excused" Dean laughed Haley just glared at him because he knew if he taunted her she would tell his Dad and Lydia about there little encounter earlier. Haley quickly got up and took her bowl to the kitchen and to the bathroom to brush her teeth so she had fresh smelling breath for tonight, she applied a new layer of the cherry lip gloss she had in her bag and walked towards the dinning room when Dean caught her arm "Wait up I'll come with you" Haley laughed in Dean's face "You are not embarrassing me Dean. So no thank you" Haley noticed Sam helping load the dishwasher so she walked into the kitchen "Sammy you wanna come Tric tonight?" Sam smiled softly but shook his head "Nah, Sorry Hale's but I'm busy tonight" Haley laughed because she knew exactly why he was busy "Okay then, well send Jess my love" with that Sam went as red as Haley's lip gloss, Haley laughed as she walked out of the house towards the car parked outside the house holding her two best friends.

When they reached Tric there was a queue leading all the way down the stairs but Lucas pulled both Brooke and Haley up the steps towards the main entrance "Lucas Scott, these are my guests" the bouncer on the door nodded and opened the door, Haley laughed at Lucas "How did you pull that one Luke?" Lucas chuckled but pointed towards the bar, behind the bar where none other than Karen and Keith Scott, Haley ran towards them "Oh my Gosh, Karen, Keith. How have you both been?" Karen smiled softly and walked around the bar to hug Haley "W have been wonderful thank you Haley James" Haley smiled softly at Karen's reply "We have an open mic night tonight Hale's. you should give it a go" Brooke said nudging Haley. Haley shook her head she didn't sing anymore unless it was at Karaoke night and she always had Sam as her back up "No Brooke, I don't sing anymore" Brooke gave her best Brooke Davis pout "Please Hale's for me I've missed your voice" "No Brooke I can't sing anymore" "Don't lie Hale's you can sing" Haley felt Dean's arm wrap around her she shoved him away "No Dean. I can't Sing" as Haley turned to walk away from her friends she heard Peyton's voice "Hey guy's, Welcome to Open Mic night. If you interested just sign your name on the board next to the bar. Well our first guest is Jake Jegelski" Haley felt like her heart had just flat lined and was ripped from her chest, Dean noticed and put his arm around Haley and felt that shock again he just didn't want to see her cry another tear over that jerk. Haley turned to Dean and smiled softly "Thanks" she turned back to see Jake walk onto the stage "This song is for that special girl, who makes my dream a reality, you know who you are" Haley looked around until she noticed Peyton with a wide grin on her face, she could only see red as she began to walk towards her but Dean held her tighter to him "Ignore it Hale's, your worth 10 of her" Haley looked at Dean and kissed his cheek this time she felt his skin so close to her she felt different, like things between them where about to change Dean just smiled softly. As the evening went by Haley had a few guys try talking to her but Dean would always walk back with a drink for her, Haley was annoyed Dean was deliberately doing it but in a small ways she was grateful because she really didn't want to sleep with one of these sleazebags. Haley was enjoying the random singers that came on stage trying to either become the next big thing but where trying to bad, Haley was standing with Brooke when she heard Peyton call her "Number 23, Haley James" Haley turned to Brooke looking cross but She just shrugged her shoulders, as Haley got to the stage and read the name of the song she knew it wasn't Brooke because she only sang this song when she and Jake first split up and only two people heard her singing along and only one of them was here tonight "Dean I told you I can't sing" Dean turned to Haley and laughed "Hale's there is no such word as can't!" Lucas and Brooke where laughing near by but Haley sent them death glares "Dean I'm scared, you know I get stage fright" Dean walked up to Haley and hugged her "You will be fine just show them how it's done" Haley moved away from Dean and gave him a small smile as she stepped on stage "Well I didn't expect to come out and have to sing tonight but here I am, This song is called Impossible by Shontelle" Haley let the backing music evade her mind as she stared at the screen for a few seconds then looked towards the one person who believed in her.

I remember years agoSomeone told me I should takeCaution when it comes to loveI did, I did

And you were strong and I was notMy illusion, my mistakeI was careless, I forgotI did

And now when all is doneThere is nothing to sayYou have gone and so effortlesslyYou have wonYou can go ahead tell themTell them all I know nowShout it from the roof topsWrite it on the sky lineAll we had is gone nowTell them I was happyAnd my heart is brokenAll my scars are openTell them what I hoped would beImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleFalling out of love is hardFalling for the trail is worstBroken trust and broken heartsI know, I knowThinking all you need is thereBuilding faith on love and wordsEmpty promises and warI know, I knowAnd now when all is goneThere is nothing to sayAnd if you're done with embarrassing meOn your own you can go ahead tell themTell them all I know nowShout it from the roof topsWrite it on the sky lineAll we had is gone nowTell them I was happyAnd my heart is brokenAll my scars are openTell them what I hoped would beImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossible!Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)I remember years agoSomeone told me I should takeCaution when it comes to loveI didTell them all I know nowShout it from the roof topsWrite it on the sky lineAll we had is gone nowTell them I was happyAnd my heart is brokenAll my scars are openTell them what I hoped would beImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleI remember years agoSomeone told me I should takeCaution when it comes to loveI did..

All the time she sang her eyes where on Dean's while he smiled at her, once the song finally finished she walked of the stage only to find Jake looking at her intently "Hale's, how you been?" Haley laughed dryly "My name is Haley to you! You make me laugh don't bother talking to me Jake" Haley moved around Jake walking towards Dean as Jake caught her arm "Haley I missed you" Haley didn't say anything but noticed Dean had caught this little incident "Jagelski, get your hand of Haley now" Jake quickly let go of Haley and walked away. Dean looked at Haley noticing her eyes water without warning he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly to him "It's ok Hale's, He isn't worth those tears" Haley just pulled Dean towards her and looked up towards him Brown on Green and in that moment she knew her relationship with Dean was going to change, she was no longer the little girl with braces and bunches. Haley moved out of Deans hold and walked back towards her friends "I'm going to head home" she said as she came closer to Brooke, Brooke nodded at Haley and carried on talking to some random guy. Haley waved at Karen and Keith and gave a kiss goodbye to Lucas and walked towards the entrance when Dean came towards her "You leaving?" he asked her softly she just nodded and went for the door but Dean beat her to it and held open the door for her "I'll come with you" he said following her, Haley ignored him and carried on walking "Hale's wait for me" Haley went to walk again but Dean caught her arm "Dean I want to be on my own" Dean was shocked by the venomous tone in Haley's voice. Haley just walked but Dean still followed right up until they came to the corner of their road. Haley got the front door and unlocked it gently and just walked straight up to her bedroom, she went through her draws pulling out her silk pyjamas once she was dressed for bed she pulled her hair into a messy bun and went downstairs to grab a drink before she went to bed. When she reached the kitchen she found Dean sitting up the breakfast bar with a bottle of beer, Haley walked to the fridge and pulled the cartoon of fruit juice out and grabbed a glass quickly filling her glass up she went to slip past Dean but he stopped her "Hale's I don't know what is going on with us" Haley looked into Dean's eyes and saw the pain in them before she took a seat beside im "We haven't seen each other for 6 months Dean. Of course things are different" Dean shook his head "No Hale's I don't think of you as my sister anymore" Haley's mouth formed a perfect 'o' as reality set in Dean had felt exactly how she began to feel around him "Yeah it's properly nothing though, right." Dean didn't know what to say he just looked into her eyes as she did him and leant in to kiss her lips softly, Haley didn't stop him as there lips moved together and the kiss became very heated, they hadn't heard another person enter the room until there was a smash on the floor. Haley's head whipped round to see her Mom looking at the pair "Dean, can you leave me and Haley to talk for a moment please" Dean nodded and walked towards the door not before mouth 'I'm sorry' to Haley as he exited the room. Haley quickly went to her Mom to help pick up the mess from the floor "Just leave it" Lydia spoke quietly Haley just sat there on the floor with her hands in her lap "I'm sorry Mom" Lydia ignored Haley's pleas until she stood up and placed the glass on the side. "Haley James, I thought better of you. Dean is practically your brother" Haley just dropped her head in shame, Lydia took a seat and patted the seat beside her for Haley "Sit down" Haley nodded and sat down next to her mother, Haley waited for her Mom to lecture her but she wrapped her arm around Haley and held her tightly as silent tears slipped down Haley's cheeks. "Sweetie I know coming home and seeing Jake is difficult but Dean is your brother and it won't help you if this carries on, You haven't slept with him have you?" Haley leaned away from her Mother's hold "Mom I have been back one day, I kissed him in the heat of the moment it won't be happening again, No I haven't slept with him" Lydia nodded and stood up "Right Haley Bob, I'm heading back to bed" Haley also stood and finished her glass of juice as she followed her Mom up the stairs, Haley went to the bathroom waiting for her Mom to enter her room. Haley walked to Dean's room and gently knocked on his door "Come in" he whispered softly not to wake anybody, Haley walked into the room and saw Dean sitting up his desk with his laptop. He spun around in his chair to spot Haley and smiled widely "What did Lydia say?" he questioned Haley gave a small smile "She told me nothing could happen, who where we kidding Dean I've been back all of 9 hours and I'm already making out with you, your practically my brother" Dean sat back down and turned back to his laptop, Haley walked out of the door towards her own room when she entered her room she closed the door softly and climbed into her bed and let her dreams evade her sleep.

The next morning when Haley went downstairs where she heard her Mom, John and the boys talking, Lydia turned to see Haley come into the dinning room and smiled "Morning sweetie, did you have a nice sleep?" Haley smiled and walked to sit next to her mom "It was ok, I'm just glad to be home" Dean quickly stood up startling everybody "What's the rush son" John said looking up towards Dean "Nothing, Just need to head out to meet Nathan" Haley looked up to and in that moment Dean had to just go he knew he couldn't look at Haley without wishing he could kiss her or hold her.

It had taken two weeks from the night of the kiss for Dean and Haley to really talk again, during those two weeks Haley became close with a musician Chris Keller he promised her if she ever wanted to go on the road instead of finishing college she would just have to call him and he would come and get her, She kept thinking about taking him up on his offer just to get away from constantly seeing Jake kissing Peyton every time she walked past them like he was putting on a show especially for Haley, She didn't seem to understand why he needed to rub it in her face he broke up with her telling her he wasn't ready for the commitment. Sunday afternoon was quite Haley sat up in her room going through her collection of music and strumming cords on her guitar when Sam walked in and sat on her bed "Hale's I was thinking of asking Jess to come and visit what do you think?" Haley smiled softly and continued to move her body to the music "Of course it's a great idea, It be nice to see her" Sam nodded and rustled Haley's hair as he stood up to walk out of her room. Dean was outside under the Impala's hood checking everything was ok when somebody tapped him on the shoulder "Hey man, What up?" Dean looked to see his best friend Nathan leaning against the side of the impala "Nothing man but get the hell of my baby" Nathan laughed at Dean and stood up straight and away from the impala because he and everybody else who knew Dean all knew if you so much as get one dirty finger print on his impala your dead. "Sorry bro" Dean nodded they where lost in conversation when Lydia walked towards them "Hello Nathan, Are you staying for Lunch?" Nathan turned to see Lydia smiling sweetly "Well Mrs Winchester, if your making some of that Chicken Dumpling Soup I'm all on it" Dean laughed as did Lydia "Nathan how many times to have to tell you my Name is Lydia and no sweetie not today , Haley is making her Mac and Cheese" Nathan blushed a little which made Dean a little tense because he didn't want to see Nathan fall for Haley when he knew he felt something for her and they couldn't do nothing about their feelings for one another. "Well Lydia, If Haley is cooking I'm definitely staying" Lydia laughed softly and walked back up the yard. Nathan turned to Dean who had turned his attention back to his car "Is it okay with you if I stay for Lunch?" Dean just shrugged his shoulders before he realised Nathans expression so he plastered a smile on his face "Yeah man, it's cool but just keep your eyes and hands of Haley" Nathan chuckled and helped Dean with his car.

"Haley Bob, we need an extra plate Nathan is staying for dinner" Haley grabbed another plate from the cabinet and handed to her Mom "Mom why is Nathan Scott coming for lunch?" Lydia had a secret smile "Oh he just wanted some of your Mac and Cheese" Haley knew her Mom had other plans and she didn't like the idea of it "Momma, you better not be trying to match make me, I've told you I don't want to date" Lydia looked at Haley and her face dropped "Haley James, would I do a thing like that? I just want to take your mind of Dean" Haley let out a dry laugh "Oh yeah Mom that is wonderful you don't want me sneaking around with Dean but your happy for me to date his best friend" Lydia just walked out of the kitchen leaving Haley to finish sorting the food out herself. When the food was nearly ready Dean walked into the kitchen with his hands covered in grease "Hale's turn the tap on for me please" Haley moved towards the taps and stood next to Dean and flicked the tap so the water ran onto Dean's hands, even the accidental touch gave her butterflies it was getting harder for both of them to be so near each other when all they wanted to do was hold each other. When everybody was gathered around the table Haley felt two sets of eyes burning into her skin she looked up to see both Nathan and Dean looking at her she quickly shifter her gaze back onto her food. Once they had finished eating there was a knock on the door Haley and Sam both stood up "I'll get it" Haley said as she ran towards the door with Sam on her tail when they reached the door they both stood there smacking each other before they noticed Dean standing next to a open door "So who are you then darling" Dean smirked at the blonde beauty who was standing at the door with her suitcase in hand "I'm Jessica Moore, A friend of Haley and Sam" Sam smiled softly and walked to hug Jess while Haley stood with her mouth open, Jess was supposed to be her best friend yet she didn't even call to tell her she was coming to stay. Haley turned and went up to her bedroom, when she reached her room she just flopped onto her bed. Sam was introducing Jess to the family while Dean was outside saying a quick goodbye to Nathan "Can you give my number to Haley" Dean laughed at Nathan "You think I am going to let a player like you date my little sister, besides you have no luck she don't like the athletic type" Nathan laughed at Dean but then Dean kept a straight face "See you later Nate" he called as Nathan ran down the path, Dean went back inside to see everybody but Haley downstairs so he ran up the stairs quietly. He knocked Haley's door but no answer so opened the door slowly to see Haley laying on her bed, He tapped her leg softly "Hale's you awake?" Haley flipped over so she was laying on her back then sat up with tears in her eyes "Hale's what's wrong?" Haley just wiped her eyes and looked into her lap not wanting to be captivated by Dean's eyes "Why didn't Jess tell me she was coming?" Dean sat next to Haley and wrapped his arms around her "Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise" he said trying to make her feel like she was getting it all wrong "Yeah but Dean she didn't even notice I was here she was more interested in Sammy" Dean let out a small laugh which landed him a punch in the groin from Haley. Haley then dared herself to look into Dean's eyes and slowly their heads both moved forward and they where yet again sharing a very heated kiss this time Dean was pulling Haley onto his lap and left a trail of kisses on her neck earning a moan from Haley. Haley started undoing Dean's shirt when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Haley quickly jumped off Dean and he quickly did his shirt up just then Lydia came into Haley's room "What is going on here?" She said in a stern voice eyeing both Dean and Haley "I was just a little upset so Dean came up to see if I was ok" Lydia looked at Dean who just nodded with that Lydia left them but also left the door open. Haley went to the door looking outside but nobody was there so she quickly closed it and walked back to Dean and leaned up to kiss him but he gently pushed her away "Hale's we can't do this, it's wrong" Haley's brown orbs looked at dean and began to water until Dean pulled her into his arms "What about if we keep it between us, nobody needs to know right?" Haley asked Dean looked down and smiled softly "Your right, we can sneak around if where careful we won't get caught. Are you nuts Haley" my dad will kill me if I touch you. Haley was shaken by Dean's word "Well don't touch me again then" she slapped him across his face but that only spurned Dean as he gripped her around the waist and pulled her up towards him and kissed her fiercely.

Haley and Dean had been sneaking around all summer nobody really noticed when they went out together or when Dean drove Haley to the store, they liked it because it was the only way they could be close to each other without having to hid there feelings. It was the last Saturday before Haley was due back at college so Dean had planned something special for them both. Haley told Lydia she was heading out with a few friends, while Dean was already out he was just waiting for Haley to arrive. Haley finally turned up at the secluded spot where Dean had planned to meet. When Dean looked at her he nearly chocked because to him she was a vision of beauty she had her black dress on and her long red hair curled down past her shoulders "You look beautiful" Dean smiled before he leaned in to kiss her, Haley blushed a little as Dean took her hand and pulled her towards the surprise, she looked at the floor in front of the impala there was a large blanket with candles in each corner and the view in front on them was the whole town. Dean sat on the floor pulling Haley into his lap. Haley smiled softly at every touch he made then she turned around to look him in the eyes so she could tell him what she had been meaning to tell him for a while "I love you" she blurted out Dean smiled softly at her blush "I love you too Hale's" He kissed Haley with everything he had in him until she was laying on her back and he was between her legs. That night they made love for the first time then as the sun was coming up they where wrapped up under a blanket with Haley between Dean's legs and he was kissing her neck. When they finally arrived home Lydia was downstairs making breakfast and John was sitting at the table reading the newspaper "Where have you two been?" John said as he put down the paper and placed it on the table, Haley looked worriedly at Dean who just shrugged his shoulders until Lydia came into the room looking at them disapprovingly. "I'm in love with Dean" Haley spoke softly looking at Lydia who just shock her head "I told you no Haley, He is your brother" Haley looked at Dean and shock her head "No Mum, he is your husband's son, we are not blood related" with this John stood up looking sternly at the pair and turned his attention to Dean "No this cannot happen I will not allow it in my house" Haley looked at Dean with tear filled eyes and noticed Dean was going to obey his dad's orders so she pulled away "No you don't have a say in our life's, we are not kids anymore" John and Lydia looked stunned as did Dean until he smiled and placed his hand in Haley's "Haley's right, we are not kids and we are not biologically related" John became angry with the pair then turned towards Dean "Get out of my house now!" Dean nodded and pulled Haley to move but she pulled him back "No" John looked at Haley shocked she was going to disobey orders "What did you say?" "I said No because if we walk out of that door now you will never see us again and that is a promise" John just turned and walked out of the room with Lydia right behind him. Dean turned to Haley and kissed her lips softly "I think maybe it would be best if I left for a while" Haley smiled softly "Yeah, so do I" Dean was shocked "Why?" Haley laughed softly "Come and stay with me and Sammy" Dean smiled softly and kissed Haley once again.

Two years Later

Dean pulled up outside the corner house that held so many memories, he walked up the path when the door swung open and Lydia stood on the porch "So you finally made it" Dean smiled softly as he held the older women in a soft embrace. Dean moved and walked into the house and heard a small cry coming from the room upstairs, when he reached the room he opened the door slowly and walked towards the cot that held his beautiful daughter "Hey Daley, Daddy's here princess" he whispered as he picked her small form up and rocked her gently from side to side "I swear she knew you where on here" Dean turned around to See Haley standing in the door way. She walked towards Dean and kissed him softly "Sorry I'm late" she smiled at him and cooed over their two week old daughter "Don't worry baby, You're here now. Sammy and Jess are just glad you finally arrived" As Dean leaned down to kiss Haley they where interrupted "Come on you two, they are waiting to start, pass me Daley" Dean passed his daughter over to Lydia and held his hand out to Haley "Well Mrs Winchester, shall we watch Sammy get married" Haley giggled at Dean. She loved Dean and Daley more than anything and life couldn't get any better for them.

* * *

I** hope this was okay. I know it is a little fast but hey...**

**R&R Please :o)**


End file.
